Clear Blue Sky
by Nabeshin Danbei Ayanami
Summary: It's not raining when Ranma arrives. No big deal. May be continued.


It was a sunny day in the quaint district of Tokyo called Nerima. The sunny day put the residents' hair on end. This district was known for unpredictability and being predictable was the only thing one wouldn't predict – if that makes any sense. The forecasters predicted a sunny day and that was what today was. It was strange, for even the weather was unpredictable in Nerima. The forecaster could even say the opposite of what he was told by the weather service – which some bold ones have done –and it would still be the opposite of he said. Overall, what one thinks would happen often is the opposite of what will. So it was this day that this trend was broken. It gave this day the feel of something different than what is should have been. They did not know why or how, they just knew. The residents of the Tendo Dojo had no clue that this sudden predictable weather – as odd as it sounds – would forever change their lives today, in a way that fate had not planned.

"Mr. Tendo your mail!"

In the Tendo Dojo, Soun Tendo went to the door and accepted his mail. He went into the den and flipped through the letters.

"Bill. Bill. Bill. Advertisement..." Soun trashed that one. Who read those anyway? He absently wondered why they still sent those. He set the bills on the table and sat down. In his hand there was one postcard with a picture of a panda on the back. Soun read the letter:

_Hi. _

_Bringing Ranma from China. _

_-Saotome._

Soun Tendo began to weep. "R-Ranma?! Coming here?" He shook with joy. "How I've waited for this day!"

Soun quickly stood and began briskly walking through the house looking for his daughters. He entered the kitchen to find his eldest daughter.

"Kasumi!!"

"Yes, Father?" The girl with dark brown hair in a ponytail and deep brown eyes answered. She was dressed in a modest dress with an apron over it as she prepared a snack of watermelons.

"Nabiki!!" Soun called as he headed upstairs, finding his middle daughter with the light brown eyes and a bowl cut of brown hair. She was dressed in cutoff shorts and a tank top.

"Mm?" Nabiki answered.

"Akane!!" Soun called throughout the house, searching for his youngest daughter.

"Where is that girl?"

The aforementioned girl was taking her daily jog, shortly returning to the dojo that she called home. She quickly came in and donned her Martial Arts gi and headed for the dojo. She pulled two cinderblocks and set them on wood. She took a deep breath and...

"KYAAAAAAH!" The girl named Akane screamed, as the cinder became so much rubble.

She wiped her forehead of sweat.

"Ah, that was nice."

That was when the girl with the bowl cut approached. "Ah, there you are go again, Akane." She looked down at the rubble left in Akane's wake. "No wonder all the boys think you're weird."

The raven-haired youngest daughter turned her head back towards her older sister. "So why should I care? Not everybody thinks the world revolves around BOYS, Nabiki."

"No?" Nabiki said nonchalantly in a voice that said, 'you think so?' "Well I guess this wouldn't interest you then."

"Inazuke?" The sisters said in surround sound.

"Yes, the son of a very good friend of mine. His name is Ranma Saotome," spoke the deep voice of an older man, their father. "If one of you girls were to marry him, and carry on this training hall...then the Tendo family legacy would be secure."

All this talk of marrying a man who they didn't even know rubbed the youngest daughter the wrong way. "Wait a minute! Don't _we_ have some say in who we marry?"

The eldest sister with her long brown hair in a ponytail agreed. "Akane's right Father. We haven't even met this Ranma."

Soun smiled conspiratorially at his daughters like he had a secret he couldn't keep to himself. "That's easily fixed."

Meanwhile...

A boy and his father duked it out on the streets of Nerima, the common folk going about their daily business turned an eye towards the two fighting men. A heavyset man in a Martial Arts dogi and a kerchief covering his possibly bald head was chasing a boy who was dressed in a Chinese shirt and a loose pants tied to his ankles.

"Yo! Cut that OUT!" The young boy knocked the man with a kick to the jaw. He skidded down the street. The middle-aged man spit a little blood out and assumed a stance. The boy did the same.

"Your move," the boy said. He dodged the rain of fists and spoke while doing it. "Well I still say the whole things sucks!" The boy caught an overextended fist, "Picking my inazuke for me without even asking!"

The heavyset man was introduced first to flight, then to landing – on concrete.

"But boy! This was decided long before you were born!"

The young boy steamed. "So? I'm going back to China! Suck on that, old man." The boy retrieved his pack. That was when the old man decided the boy needed endurance training on his skull with a nearby street sign. The onlookers gasped.

"Did you see that?! He knocked that boy out!"

"I bet it's an abusive father; he was just trying to get away!"

"You think we should call the police?"

The man looked around him. "What?!" He bellowed. Everyone quickly pretended they weren't watching him. He stalked off.

"Ranma and his father have been on a training trip to hone their Martial Art skills. Recently it seems they just crossed into China."

A traveled man, it seemed. Nabiki squealed, "Ooo, China!"

The shortest daughter scoffed, "What's the big deal about walking to China?" She looked away, appearing unmoved.

The girl with the bowl cut was beaming. She hadn't heard anything bad yet. Only... "Is he cute?"

The eldest daughter put her own two cents in. "How old is he? Younger men bore me."

Kasumi and Nabiki continued their bombardment of questions in stereo, "Just what kind of guy _is_ this Ranma?"

The middle-aged father gave a deep laugh from his belly. "Ha, ha, ha!" Suddenly his expression turned dead serious. "I have no idea."

Nabiki leaned in towards his face, giving him an incredible look. "No idea?"

"I've never met him."

Suddenly a young, but deep boy's voice cut through the air. "Leggo ya old fool!" They all looked towards the entrance where sounds of scuffling were coming from.

Kasumi stated the obvious. "We have visitors!"

Nabiki was the first to dash towards the door with her Father on her heels. She squealed like a schoolgirl – which you could say she was – "Oooo! It must be Ranma!" Her father followed up, "Saotome, my friend! We've been waiting!"

Kasumi followed quietly, adjusting her hair as she hoped it was an older boy. Akane was right behind her, feeling depressed that all this commotion was about the only thing that she was not only uninterested in, but despised – boys.

Nabiki and her father found a wide middle-aged with a young boy on his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Ranma!?" Nabiki bubbled, wondering if this was the boy.

"Saotome-kun!?" Soun bellowed at the older man, looking just like the friend from his youth with a few more lines and a little more weight.

"Tendo-kun?!" The boy was dropped as the old men embraced, weeping in each other's arms. "It's been too long, old friend!"

Soun patted his friend's back, "Too long indeed!"

The young boy in the red Chinese shirt scowled at the old men from his sitting position on his bottom. Nabiki's sisters stopped short behind her, watching.

Nabiki bubbled, "Ooo, he's so cute! A hunk!"

The boy grumbled, "Stupid old man, droppin' me like trash! I'll 'drop' him!"

"So," the girl with the bowl cut said with appraising eyes, "You're him? Ranma?"

The boy turned his attention to the girl, noting the girls behind her. He gave them a once over so fast that only Nabiki noticed because his eyes were on her last. He assessed their skill by habit, cataloging size and shape and poise like he would an enemy. The shortest one with black hair had the most skill, but still far from him. Strength appeared to be her forte. The other two girls seemed to have some training, being agile and light on their feet compared to normal people. He figured they were possibly out of practice simple black belts. The girl was probably on a dan or three and in practice. He noted the only one that showed interest was the girl with the bowl cut before him. The tallest one only showed curiosity while the short one showed animosity.

"Yes, I'm Saotome Ranma. Nice to meetcha."

Nabiki giggled. "Same here. I'm Nabiki and..." Nabiki waved her hands towards her sisters as if they were something that just needed to be noted, nothing more. She continued, "...my sisters, Kasumi and Akane."

"Nice to meet you." The sisters echoed.

Suddenly the fathers turned towards Ranma. Soun spoke. "Pick anyone you want, she'll be your inazuke."

Ranma's face fell into an apprehensive look and he locked eyes with every girl. The tallest girl with the ponytail looked like she was awaiting the guillotine and the girl with the raven hair looked at him with a look, 'don't you DARE.' His eyes fell finally on Nabiki who looked thoughtful for a moment before focusing her entire attention on him. She smiled at him devilishly. He became nervous. She offered him a hand up, and he took it to be polite. She continued to hold his hand after he stood, then turning towards her father. "I'll take him." Akane and Kasumi sighed in relief. Soun and Genma beamed. "Our schools will be united at last!"

Soun spoke, "This is my dear old friend and your future family, Saotome Genma."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Come, old friend, shall we drink to our future!"

The two fathers laughed happily and walked off.

Kasumi sighed, and went to prepare the guestroom and start on dinner. Akane eyed the boy that her sister held hands with. "I hear you practice a little Martial Arts. Why don't we spar in the dojo – see how good you are?"

Nabiki frowned at her sister before looking thoughtful. A smile formed on her face.

"Come on, Ranma-kun, lets see how good you are. My sister is the best in school and district."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Really? There must not be much competition here." He didn't think someone of her level would be considered that well. Then again Ranma didn't realize he only mixed only with the best.

Akane began fuming. Nabiki's gawked at Ranma before her expression turned neutral. "Why do you say that Saotome?" She didn't call him by his first name. As far as Nabiki could tell, he just insulted her sister.

"Well, because I haven't fought someone of that level in a while. I surpassed it a few years ago. But then again, I am training to be the best! I've been doing Martial Arts since I would walk. Kata's since I could run."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow to him, looking him up and down as if to weigh his words with his appearance. He looked like a normal, if about twice in shape as the star of the football team, boy.

Ranma noticed her look. He continued, "I might seem a little mean, but...I guess it might just be because am training to be the best so I only fight the best."

Akane choose this moment to speak. "FINE! We'll see how good you are in the dojo!" She stomped off.

Nabiki looked at Ranma thoughtfully. "First thing, I'm fixing that insensitive mouth of yours. Anyway, how can you tell how good she is – you haven't even fought yet."

"It is an ability you learn to do as you progress through the art. Like sensei's have told me, learning the art is like learning a whole new way to move. Old habits are broken, new ones formed. A well trained Martial Artist would move different than an untrained person. Not to mention I've trained under many different sensei." He said informatively before he spat indignantly. "Hey! I speak jus' fine!"

(A/N: The different way to move comment is something that my teacher in kung fu told me repeatedly in my short time taking it. I mean, someone of Ranma's level would obviously breath different, walk different be on their toes so to speak and their movements _should_ be a lot more precise, comfortable/confident, and without waste.)

"You speak like a uneducated thug. You went to school right?"

"Um...Most of middle school."

Nabiki began to frown. "Don't tell me you were on the road most of your life."

Ranma scratched the back of his head with the hand she wasn't holding. He chuckled nervously, "heh, heh. Ya see, about that..."

"Well, I'm not only fixing your insensitivity and manners, I'm going to have to cram some knowledge into that thick head." Nabiki scowled at him before yanking his hand. "Come on. Let's see if you're as hot stuff as you say."

Nabiki walked with Ranma into the dojo, where Akane was kicking and punching at an imaginary foe viscously to vent anger. She stopped and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

"No need."

Nabiki sat against the wall near the entrance. Ranma was definitely sure of himself. He hasn't even taken up a stance – his arms are still behind his back.

Akane did a few testing punches to test Ranma's defense, which he dodged without moving his feet. When she began to add kicks into the mix he finally moved a little, jumping and ducking playfully.

"What are you waiting for?! Attack me!"

"I don't hit girls." He stated as if it was a fact, not a preference.

"What? Am I too weak?"

Ranma answered the way he saw taught. "Well...you're a girl."

Akane scowled at him. "I'll show you! This time for real!"

She charged him with a heavily telegraphed haymaker, which he nimbly jumped over, springing off the wall to flip and land behind her. He tapped her head.

She growled. She swung her extended arm around to hit Ranma behind her.

"Hit me!" She screamed, as he jumped and landed on her arm.

Ranma's eyes widened in genuine appraisal. "Woah! You ain't weak, is ya? You can carry my whole weight on your arm. However," Ranma began and his expression became cold and serious like a sensei as he continued, "Strength is nothing if you're too slow to hit your enemy." Ranma embedded his foot in the wall next to Akane's head, her eyes became wide – she didn't even see his foot move. He leaned in from his perch between Akane's arm and wall, putting them face to face. He gave her look to show he was serious. She was too shocked to get angry. He lifted his foot from her arm, using the one in the wall for leverage, and lightly kicked – more like pushed – her behind the shoulder, throwing her off balance. She caught herself with her hands on the floor as she kneeled.

Ranma's untrapped foot landed on the floor and he withdrew the one embedded in the wall. He bowed to her back and walked towards the door where Nabiki was staring. "Do some speed training. You've got plenty of strength for now."

Ranma walked out, Nabiki following after one last look back.

Akane was lost in thought. _I can't believe this...this boy comes out of the woodwork and defeats me like I'm standing still._ Akane was so angry that a BOY of all things defeated her. But she continued thinking. _But he did give me helpful advice and show me I've still got a way to go in the art. I'd thought I was one of the best, I guess I was mistaken. That's probably why he's better, he never stopped or slowed his training. I've become stagnate. I'll show him though. I'll start training harder than ever. Speed training, eh? I'll start it right way – but how do I speed train?_

Kasumi met them at the door from the dojo. "Let me show you where you'll be staying."

Ranma picked up his pack and followed Nabiki and Kasumi to the guestroom. He dropped his pack on the floor.

"Well this is your room. Here." Kasumi handed him some towels.

"Um, No, that's okay."

Kasumi answered firmly. "No it's not! You must be all sweaty from your workout."

"Okay." Ranma said reluctantly. It really wasn't much of a workout, but he would like a real bath in a furo instead of a stream.

Nabiki smirked. "I'll show you were it is." She took his hand and led him to the furo. Kasumi shook her head as she watched them leave. _Nabiki was just dying for a boyfriend and he comes along. I hope she doesn't over do it._

Nabiki opened the door and pulled him in. She walked towards the door but turned and watched him. Ranma took off his shirt facing the inner door with his back to Nabiki, and threw it on the washer. He looked back at Nabiki who was appraising his musculature. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all."

Ranma scowled at her. "Okay, Okay, I'll leave." She walked out the door. Ranma made sure he heard her walk down the hall before he finished disrobing. He entered the bathroom, sitting on a stool, and did a rinse in cold water. He became a vivacious redhead more than a head shorter. She shook out her wet hair. She lathered up and then used the showerhead on the hose to rinse off with warm water. He squeezed some shampoo in his hair from the bottle and began to wash his hair.

Akane was in the entryway to the bathroom all sweaty from her workout. She threw off her dogi and undergarments. She took the ribbon out of her hair and sighed. It felt good to get out of that sweaty clothing.

Akane opened the inner door to the furo and saw Ranma washing his hair. His eyes widened as if he just realized something and he turned to see her standing looking at him. He had sensed her presence. They stared at each other for an indeterminable amount of time.

Akane looked down at Ranma's open legs on the stool. Her expression never changed as she watched him obviously begin to enjoy the show she was giving him. She felt the same stirring herself but denied its presence, ignoring it. She closed the door and turned away. She slid down to a sitting position and leaned against the door, rubbing her temples.

When Akane left, Ranma looked down and blushed. It took him a few moments before he continued lathering his hair absently.

Nabiki was smirking as she entered the changing room with a bathing suit on. She was somewhat lost as to what to think of Akane who was rubbing her temples. She wondered why she was here and naked no less.

"Akane? What are you doing here?"

Akane sighed. "What does it look like Nabiki? To shower. I didn't know that pervert Ranma was in there, though."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Why is he a pervert? Did he touch you or something?"

"No, he saw me naked, the lech." She said with slight anger.

Nabiki frowned. "You walked in on him. Didn't you see the occupied sign?" Nabiki pointed at the wooden sign above Akane's head. Akane blushed.

"Now whose fault is it?"

Akane scowled but said nothing.

"Besides, if anything, I'm the pervert. Hehe." Nabiki giggled. She rose her voice. "Ranma! Let me wash your back!"

Akane's eyes widened as Nabiki opened the door she was leaning on – forcing her to lift up – and entering the bath. She shut the door behind her. Akane looked over her shoulder gawking at the closed door, unbelieving of her sister's audacity.

Ranma turned his head, frightened, towards the door. He hoped he didn't hear what he thought he heard. He had soap on his face so couldn't open his eyes to see. Sure enough, he heard the door opening.

"My, My Ranma. You're a little more than a boy. I see you didn't mind my sister."

Ranma groaned and blushed at the same time. "Hey! You don't just walk in on a guy like this!"

"But Ranma-kun," Nabiki said, saccharine sweet, "You're not just 'a guy' you're my inazuke. That means that'll I'll see you this way eventually."

Ranma turned away from the door in an attempt to hide his personals and reached blindly for the showerhead. It was handed to him. He groaned again and rinsed his hair and face. He wiped the excess water off with his hands and looked over his shoulder at Nabiki, who was practically in his personal space –considering he's naked, she was.

Ranma scowled at her. "Yeah, fine for you to see me, but I can't see you, huh?" He said eyeing her bathing suit. "That's not fair at all. So don't give me 'I'll see it eventually' crap when you waltz in here with a bathing suit. So if you could..." Ranma made shooing motions with one hand.

Nabiki weighed her options. He had a point. If she ignored him now and stayed she would look like a hypocrite and that is not something to build a relationship on. Being a hypocrite wasn't exactly on the top of her 'things to be proud of' list. So she could leave or strip. However, she never was one to back down. She smirked at him.

"Why didn't you say you wanted to bath with me, Ranma?"

Ranma looked at her crossly. He cleared his throat and motioned towards the door again. "Ahem."

Nabiki's smirk just got bigger as she took the straps of her one piece in her hand. She seductively pulled them down her shoulder, letting them down enough to show a lot of cleavage, but not all. She turned her back to him and lowered it all the way to her waist. She looked over her shoulder at Ranma, turned sideways, giving a flash of the side of her bare breast. She then pulled it down her waist while squirming, making her hips move hypnotically. She saw him gawk when she bent over and looked at him from between her legs. She then pulled the suit down, letting Ranma see quite well what it was that made her a woman. She stepped out of her bathing suit and turned towards him. She smirked as his eyes did a quick inventory and then snapped his jaw shut and brought his eyes back to her face. She felt insulted that he could just wave it off like that. She frowned.

"Ain't nothing I ain't seen before." Ranma said as he turned his head indignantly away from her. _Though it's the first time I've seen it so blatantly from someone who wasn't my female half. _

Nabiki knew he was a hunk, but it seemed like he didn't have the sensitivity, social skills or suave to enable him to get a girl like that. Maybe she was mistaken, or his looks overcame that. She crossed her arms.

"So, you aren't a virgin?" She was lost of how to feel about that. If he was, she felt good about them sharing their first time together if they decided to get serious. But, if he wasn't, that meant when they did, he might have the experience to make it the night of her life. Each had its pros and cons.

Ranma blushed. "Um... that's none of your business."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Says the boy to the girl who is supposed to MARRY him."

Ranma turned red with embarrassment. "Oh. Heh. Well..." He mumbled something.

"What was that, Ranma-kun?" She made a show of leaning in to hear better.

"I am. There, I said it." Nabiki's eyes widened.

"Then why did you say it isn't anything you haven't seen before? What, are you a peeping tom?"

Ranma turned towards her and stood, ignoring his nude state. "No! It's just that...um...well I guess I gotta show you. Promise you won't be shocked."

She raised her eyebrow again. Ranma looked at her seriously. "Okay."

Ranma took a deep breath and turned the faucet of the showerhead to cold. He sprayed himself, turning into a she.

Nabiki's eyebrows approached her hairline. Her hot beefcake inazuke just turned into a hottie. She was suddenly right in front of Ranma. She poked and squeezed a breast. _Real deal._

"Um...could you stop that?"

She leaned her head low and sideways to look lower on Ranma-chan. She gasped when she saw all of what was there was now gone. _And what it had been, too._ She dropped to her knees and took a close look.

"KIYAAAAAAAHhhh!!!" Ranma squealed when Nabiki touched her a little too intimately. She smacked Nabiki's hand away.

The door opened as Nabiki spoke, "Y-You're really a girl. In every way."

Ranma grimaced. "Don't remind me."

Akane stood in shock, staring at the sight of her sister on her knees in front of a redhead.

"Nabiki!? What are you doing?! And who is that?"

Nabiki head shot back to see a still naked Akane at the doorway. She thought about where to begin. "Um...this is Ranma."

Akane looked at her with disbelief. "Don't bullshit me!"

"No," the redhead spoke up in a voice a few octaves higher than Ranma-kun's voice, a nice contralto, "I am Ranma."

Nabiki turned back to Ranma. "Um...How do you...change back?"

"Hot water."

"KYAAAAH!" Ranma screamed as scorching hot water was sprayed on her. Nabiki just turned off the cold and turned the hot to full before she sprayed. She watched in amazement as Ranma's body shifted, becoming taller, and growing out in some areas – the one in front of her face is one example– and flattening in areas. She watched as hair color changed from red to black – also an example in front of her face.

Akane watched from the door, her eyes widening. "Ranma? H-How?"

Nabiki broke her gaze from what was waving in her face and looked up at Ranma's. "Um...which one are you really?"

"A BOY!" He shouted adamantly.

"But...how?" Nabiki asked.

"Stupid curse. I'll tell you at dinner."

He turned away from Nabiki and stepped into the furo. He sat down and sighed. He closed his eyes, ignoring everything around him as Nabiki and Akane stared at him.

Nabiki shook her head and slowly began bathing awkwardly. She was still in slight shock. Akane internally debated whether she should wait or bathe. Her sister didn't mind. She looked over towards Ranma. His eyes were closed. Well, he wasn't looking – she shuddered in memory of his gaze at her. If her sister could bathe with a boy in the room, so could she! She pulled another stool and bathed with Nabiki. The mood eventually lightened. Nabiki didn't care that Ranma was there, and Akane knew Ranma wasn't staring at her like a pervert.

Nabiki finished and got up put a foot in the furo. She kicked at Ranma's legs for him to make room. He snapped his eyes open like he was waking up and was surprised. He grumbled and pulled his legs up. He rested his hands in his lap, purposely blocking view of his personals.

Nabiki found her backbone and leaned on him forcing his legs to one side. (There was no way he was going to let her between them) She pulled his arm from his lap and around her waist. She rested her own hand on his.

"Feel free to try something." She said playfully. Ranma blushed. She smirked.

Akane looked at her sister dubiously from her washing stool. "Nabiki!" _The audacity!_

"Oh, _grow up_ Akane." She smirked at Ranma. "So fun teasing you, Ranma-kun." She gave him a peck on the check and lay back on his shoulder, enjoying his warmth and the soak.

Akane got up from her stool and sat reluctantly in the furo, keeping her eye on Ranma the whole time. "Don't you gawk at me you pervert."

Ranma was about to make a remark about why he would look at her if he looked so much better, but was interrupted by Nabiki. "Once, again, GROW UP. A guy is only perverted if he does something you don't want him to. Besides," Nabiki began, "You decided to bathe with a guy present. Not to mention a guy staring at you is a complement, Sister."

Akane scowled but kept her mouth shut. Nabiki and Ranma closed their eyes again. Ranma's fingers rubbed Nabiki's stomach absently, relishing its soft firmness. Nabiki gave his hand a squeeze to let him know it felt nice. He drew circles on her flesh absently. _This is...nice,_ Ranma thought. _I've never been this close to another girl like this before. It makes me kind of excited. It also helps that she is radiating calm; it makes me feel relaxed._

Akane took the time to look Ranma up and down. She noted he was probably stronger than she was. He was built like an Olympic athlete. Her eyes reluctantly dropped into the water. She could hardly grasp what that was meant for. She couldn't imagine something like THAT fitting into her or any girl. She found her throat dry and she swallowed as her eyes continued roving up and down, locking occasionally on what was beneath the water. She didn't see Nabiki open her eyes and watch her for a moment.

"Now who's the pervert." Nabiki whispered. To Akane it sounded as loud as a gunshot. Her eyes dropped ashamedly to her lap.

Akane stammered, "Er...I ...was..."

"Curious?"

Akane looked up at her sister and narrowed her eyes, gauging her. "I guess so."

"It's perfectly normally Akane. That's exactly how guys feel, except most of them are too aggressive about it, unlike Ranma here." She muttered lower, "Though that's slightly a disappointment." She patted his hard and wet chest affectionately, making a loud slapping noise.

"Huh? What is it? Dinner time?" Ranma said half-asleep.

Akane saw Nabiki stiffen and turn deep red in a fashion Akane could never imagine her to be. "Nabiki?"

Nabiki moved the hand that fell too low when Ranma half woke back to her waist. She silently stared down at the hand, flustered. Akane followed her gaze. She had missed where the hand was. "What happened?"

Nabiki muttered without breaking her stare. "He accidentally moved his hand..."

Akane took a moment to process this before she figured it out. "Oh," she answered calmly. Then the implications hit her. She started to fume. "I'll kill him!"

"No, Akane. It was an accident. Look at him. He fell back to sleep. He wasn't even awake all the way." Nabiki took a deep breath and stilled her shaking. "I just wasn't expecting to be touched...there. That's all." _And now I'll probably be having wet dreams about it all week. Wonderful._

"Well, let's get out before we turn into prunes." Nabiki said. She carefully unwrapped Ranma's arm from around her and got her towel to dry off. Akane followed, glancing back at Ranma before entering the changing room. Akane and Nabiki donned robes.

"What about Ranma," Akane asked.

"Oh, Right. I thought you would have liked to dry off without worrying about him staring at you, so I didn't wake him." Nabiki opened the inner door, poking her head in. "Ranma! Get up! Time to go get dinner."

Ranma groggily blinked and then suddenly his eyes snapped open. "Dinner!?" He hopped out of the furo, and started drying off, doing a fast once-over. Nabiki swallowed at his display of agility without clothes. Ranma didn't notice Nabiki staring and dashed into the changing room past Nabiki. Akane gawked at him changing, throwing on his clothes like they weren't even there. When he was finished he realized what he'd done and blushed. Then he shook his head as if he was clearing it.

"Not like you ain't already seen me. Don't know why I'm trippin'. I'm...not used to girls though...," he trailed off. "So, what's this I heard about dinner?"

Nabiki took his hand and walked out into the hallway where Kasumi gasped when she saw them. She was at a loss of words. She saw not one, but _both _of her sisters coming out of the bathroom in only robes with Ranma.

"Oh, my," Kasumi said searching for words, "This...isn't very proper." _It's like they're 'massage therapists' at Soapland. _She moved a shaky hand, placing her lose strands of hair behind her ear. "I mean...both of you...with Ranma... Oh my." Kasumi was about to lose it.

Akane eyes widened as if she just realized she actually bathed with a BOY. Nabiki looked somewhat embarrassed as if being caught doing something naughty – which she was, although it wasn't as bad as Kasumi thought (The accidental grope notwithstanding). Nabiki realized what Kasumi must have been thinking.

"Uh...Kasumi...nothing like...that...happened. We only shared a bath. That's all. It's really my fault. Ranma didn't want to, but I wanted to tease him. Something happened and Akane just ended up taking a bath with us. Ranma was asleep in the furo most of the time."

Kasumi sighed in relief. At least they hadn't done _that_. "Well it still isn't proper, especially for you Akane. He's not your inazuke; he's your future brother in law."

For some odd reason, the fact that Ranma wasn't her inazuke sounded _wrong_. "It's nothing Kasumi, besides, Ranma's got something to say at dinner, right Ranma?"

Ranma nodded. Kasumi gave one last glance before reluctantly leaving them to their own devices.

"Come with me real quick so I can get dressed before we go down."

Nabiki tugged Ranma along upstairs and into her room, Akane entering her room nearby. Nabiki casually dropped the robe and dug through her closet, standing naked in front of Ranma. Ranma gawked at her openness. The middle sister found what she was going to wear and went to her dresser for her undergarments. She slipped them on and then some jeans and a tank top. She went back towards the door, where she left Ranma, and then dragged him down for dinner. Akane followed shortly.

Genma and Soun where just finishing up Shogi and sitting down at the table when the trio came downstairs. Kasumi eyed them nervously; what she saw earlier still nagging her traditional mind. Nabiki guided Ranma to sit beside her, Akane taking the other side. Ranma for some reason felt nervous between both the girls.

Ranma drooled as Kasumi doled out the foodstuffs. He hadn't had home cooking like this in a while. His father looked similar. They all said a "Itadakimasu," Ranma and Genma still foaming at the mouth. That was when the first daily Saotome Dinner Battle Royal began. Chopsticks flared through the air as food was taken and defended, all while somehow putting it in their mouth. Nabiki blinked at the sudden outburst of clashing chopsticks. Akane did a double take. They even train when they eat.

Akane steeled herself and decided to dash in. She hoped she managed to eat more than half her food. She flashed her chopsticks at Ranma's plate, catching him off guard. He never expected an attack from the Akane front. He quickly deflected his father's chopsticks and tossed a pickle from his father's bowl in the air. The Saotome patriarch had to pause in his offense to retrieve the pickle with his mouth, giving his son the time needed to go offensive on Akane. Akane barely blinked before a piece of meat was gone from her plate. She scowled as she tried to make a counter-offense. She was deflected, but she internally cheered when she checked Ranma's chopsticks by catching them with her own, halting his assault temporarily. She tossed the chopsticks, and the subsequently the arm attached to them, to the side, and tossed a pickle from Ranma's plate into the air like she saw Ranma do out the corner of her eye with his father. She, however, tossed it in his father's direction, causing him to snap his tongue and head out towards the morsel. This gave her an opportunity to take food off the old man's plate. She choose a piece of meat, and when the old man realized a valuable morsel was quickly leaving the vicinity of his plate, his chopsticks speed toward in her direction. He left himself open for Ranma to snatch another piece of meat from his plate and that distracted him, allowing Akane to toss the meat into her mouth. Ranma took advantage of the opening in his father's defenses and tossed bits of food towards him and Akane while his hand was still in enemy territory. He figured he should help her manage to eat since she still had a ways to go. Some of the food she caught with her mouth, the others she deflected into her plate with her rice bowl in her other hand.

This battle continued for a while, either Ranma or Genma being double-teamed. Ranma never doubled with his father against Akane because that would be no challenge. Instead he would defend her from Genma when he got to enthusiastic.

Soun silently watched the exchange. _That's Saotome for you. He even makes you earn your dinner by turning it into a training exercise. I'm just glad I'm not part of it. He's obviously made a Saotome school out of the use of chopsticks._

Akane began to sweat as she quickly realized that the object of this game was to eat as much food as you could, and she was quickly falling into a deficit. To defend her own food, she ate it as quickly as she could and then went on full offensive. Ranma smirked. He liked the challenge. That was when seconds were gathered, and Akane didn't even bother to fill her bowl and plate, she just ate straight from the dishes. This way she had nothing to defend on her own turf.

It came down to one pickle as Akane managed to get it as Ranma and Genma finish their food. It seemed that they both turned towards her in slow motion as they turned voracious looks at her pickle. She "eeped" as Genma launched himself towards her from across the table. She rolled backwards with her rice bowl, managing to keep all of it but a few grains in as Genma landed where she once sat. She came into an improvised ready position, not being trained in the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts Mealtime. Genma and Ranma took up positions adjacent to her. Everything seemed to slow down and focus on this moment.

Ranma smirked, "Saotome School Dinner Tradition: Capture the last pickle. You seem to be it, Akane." He smirked. Akane found it contagious as she felt exhilarated and in her element. Win or lose, she had a good time.

Feet shifted slowly as everyone gauged the other. Suddenly Ranma's foot lashed out at his Father, to eliminate competition. Genma found his chin to the floor since he couldn't cushion his fall with his filled hands. Akane took the moment to jump over the table and Genma, and out onto the porch. She turned to face her adversaries and suddenly her pickle was in midair, Ranma's chopsticks had halted her chopsticks' momentum, causing the pickled to fly lose. He threw his mouth towards the pickled only to be tripped in mid-jump by Genma. As he fell, his chin was introduced to Akane's knee. He felt proud of her in that moment. She had potential after all.

Akane's other foot stepped onto Ranma's shoulder and used it as a springboard after the pickle. She reached out with her chopsticks to catch the pickled only to be yanked down by Ranma's grip on her ankle. She inwardly cursed as she fell into the yard on her back. She kick flipped back onto her feet and watched as the pickle flew higher and further over the yard. Genma barreled over Ranma as he dashed towards the pickle. He didn't notice the pond. Ranma scrambled after his father, pushing himself to get to his father before he reached the floating pickle. Akane was racking her brain for how to beat them there. Somewhere in a cave, the founder of the Anything Goes School felt extreme pride as Akane whipped out her – rarely used before today – mallet. The Saotome patriarch's eyes watered as he flew into the pond. Ranma skipped off the still extended mallet and into the air, getting the pickle. He happily munched before he hit cold water.

Everyone was taking stock of the aftermath of the Saotome Dinner Free-for-all. Apparently Ranma must of won, but he disappeared. In his place a female redhead emerged next to a floating panda. Akane had gawked after she cursed losing. Ranma, was used to all of this, so didn't realize that some people where confused or lost as to why there was a panda and a girl – only two already knowing about the girl – in the pond instead of the new guests.

Ranma tossed the unconscious panda out of the pond. She then climbed out next to Akane, giving her a wet slap on the back.

"That was some move there, Akane. I would never have expected you to pull that one into a battle of skill –apparently neither did Pops – but that's what makes it anything goes, eh?"

Akane smiled at the praise and then looked at her seriously. "So your father turns into a Panda?"

"Yep, I knocked old panda skin rug in first and he didn't even realized he changed before he came out and knocked me into a cursed spring." Ranma shook his head. "Why don't we drag the panda in and explain?"

Ranma and Genma were sitting after changing back to their natural forms and explaining about the cursed springs.

Soun spoke ominously, "The Legendary Ground of Accursed Springs. It's true horror has always been shrouded in mystery until now..."

"True horror?!" Ranma grabbed his father by his dogi. "What's the idea dragin' me to a place like that anyway?!"

"Yeaaah!" Genma punished his son's insolence with an impromptu swim with the fish. "You sound like a GIRL! Where you not prepared to give your life for the sake of the Art?"

Ranma-chan growled as she charged towards her father. "My life, YES! But my _MANHOOD_ is another story!" Ranma-chan splashed her father with a bucket of water from the pond. They started boxing each other on the porch.

"Oh the tragedy!" Soun wailed.

"Stop that!" Kasumi shouted. She grabbed the panda's arm. "You just went TOO FAR, Mr. Saotome!"

"Yeah!" Nabiki spoke up, "Even for Martial Art's Training!"

"Whatever made you do something so _DANGEROUS_?" Kasumi demanded.

The huge panda tossed something from its dogi onto the floor. Kasumi picked it up.

"It's a Chinese map, and guide book."

Nabiki picked up on some of the Kanji Japanese and Chinese share. "Something about 'training grounds'."

Kasumi became serious. "No wonder. You can't read Chinese can you?" Kasumi turned towards Genma.

He held up a sign. **BINGO**

Suddenly the panda dropped the sign as scolding hot water was poured on it.

"So when doused with hot water, you return to human form." Soun said.

A burned Genma responded, "It needn't be _THAT_ hot."

Soun pointed at Ranma. "So when doused with cold water you become a girl." He tried to pour the boiling water from the teakettle on Ranma-chan, who dodged. "But hot water turns you back again!"

Ranma-chan stomped her foot at him. "Hot water not boiling!"

Soun laughed. "Well your problem's not so bad."

"'Not too bad' he says," Ranma muttered. "I'm going to take a bath. I feel nasty from that damn pond."

Ranma trudged down the hall.

"Bleah. I'm all sweaty. Great work out, Mr. Saotome," Akane appraised.

He held up a sign. No Prob. spin All for the Art!

Soun gave Saotome a droll look as Akane went the same way as Ranma. "You do realize you're not a panda, right?"

Genma laughed. "Sometimes I forget..."

Nabiki watched Akane follow Ranma towards the bath. She narrowed her eyes. _Leave it to sister to get comfortable with **my**__inazuke._

Kasumi seemed to realize that Akane was going to bath with her future brother in law...again. She bit her fingernails. "It's not proper," she muttered.

Ranma-chan entered the bathing room and sighed. She threw her dirty clothes with the laundry. She couldn't put those back on now. She would probably have to leave in a robe to her room.

She went into the bathroom as Akane entered the changing room. Akane quickly stripped and followed Ranma into the bath. She witnessed as Ranma doused herself with a bucket of cold water.

"A-Akane?! Why are you here?!"

"Hmph. You both made me all hot and sweaty with your little escapade during dinner." She sat down next to Ranma and rinsed off. Ranma eyed her curiously a moment for her being unabashed before continuing to bath. "So, you make everything a training exercise like that?"

"Huh? Yeah. With Pop, it's all about the art."

Akane absorbed this. "So that's why you're so much better. Everything is about the art with you. I only train a few hours a day. No wonder I suck."

Normally Ranma would be insensitive and agree with her, but she seemed to be berating herself enough. He chose his words carefully in an attempt to be considerate. "Er... Well, you don't 'suck' as you say..., you just aren't as good as me. I've been on a ten-year training trip. I spent all day training, except for the time I went to middle school for a little while. My old man seemed to have wanted his son to read and do simple math, but that was about all he thought was good about school."

"Really? There's more to school than that. Do you like school?"

"No, not really."

"Why not?" Akane rinsed off.

"Well, it's boring. I'm going to be a Martial Arts Sensei so I really don't need to know that much."

Akane gawked at her. "What're you talking about?" Akane thought for a moment before speaking. "Do you think students will want to be taught by an inarticulate, uneducated dope?"

"HEY!" Ranma shouted.

Akane shrugged as she walked towards the furo. "Without proper education that is what you'd look like. Nabiki could give you more reasons why school is important than me though." Akane sighed as she sat into the furo.

Ranma-chan hesitated as she approached the bath. "Er..."

Akane noticed her hesitation. "What?" Akane said like she didn't understand why. She started getting angry – not for the same reasons the reader would expect. "What?! You can't bathe in the same water!"

"I'm a boy," she stated simply as if it was the one and only truth of the universe.

Akane took a moment to process this. For a moment you can almost see the cogs that were previously left offline being to turn. She then realized that she was way too comfortable with a boy she just met. If someone told her she'd be in the furo with a guy just yesterday, she'd pound him flat._ But there's something comforting about his presence. He is slightly embarrassed but shows neither impolite interest nor disgust to my nudity. He's not like all the other guys I go to school with and it feels nice to know there is one boy who is not a pervert, jerk or boy –Kuno being a prime example – and you could just be as comfortable with as a girl. It also didn't hurt that he could be one. Perhaps that is why he respects me. He understands like no other man ever could about how being stared at in an impure fashion makes a woman who doesn't want the attention feel violated._

"Um. You're right. I shouldn't be so eagerly hopping into the furo with you. But I just feel comfortable with you, oddly."

Ranma-chan raised an eyebrow but turned her back to Akane and settled in the water. Akane felt vaguely disappointed he turned his back to her, but squelched it. _Don't be a pervert After all, isn't the fact he isn't a one why you are comfortable with and respect him?_

Akane broke her train of thought and tried to bring the comfortable companionship back into force. "This warm soak must feel good compared to the pond," she teased.

Ranma snorted then scoffed, "You got that right."

A comfortable silence fell. "You don't have to sit with your back to me, ya know. Just don't gawk, you perv."

Ranma got defensive like she expected and turned towards her like she expected. "I'm not a pervert, you tomboy!"

Akane face twitched between smirking in triumph and being angry. "Tomboy?!"

Ranma didn't realize until now that perhaps he shouldn't have said that. "Heh, Heh..."

Akane's mallet materialized as she swung it in a downward arc towards the offender's head. He deflected it by knocking it off course by the handle with a casual backhand. The mallet slipped out of Akane's hands to hit the floor as she landed on the now male Ranma.

"That's the first thing I can tell we need to work on. Your anger." Ranma looked serious until he broke into a nervous chuckle at the girl lying on top of him, face to face. "Heh, heh, Sorry?"

Akane was still in shock, recovering from her missed mallet blow. She automatically filed what he said away to be found sometime later, as the mind always does when you don't think you were paying attention. She didn't realize their position. "You'd _better be_ you JERK!"

"Yeah...I am. Could you get off?" It wasn't until he said that Akane registered their position. Her hand sprang from his chest and smacked him in his face. She backed away to her side of the furo, taking calming breaths.

Ranma rubbed his cheek. "What'd ya do that for?!" Ranma retorted. "It's your fault that happened!"

"Well if you weren't such a stupid jerk with the name calling..."

"Bah, if you weren't such a tomboy..."

They glared at each other. "Hmph." Akane got up and padded out the bathroom. Ranma followed. He slipped his robe on right after her, following her up the stairs where their rooms were. They gave each other one last glare, before going into their rooms.

Nabiki waiting in his room for him. He was beginning to get irked with being nude and changing in front of people. He would like to at least be able to have the allusion of having some modicum of privacy. He would usually avoid bathing with someone else, especially someone (born) of the opposite sex. He probably would still avoid joining the girls when they bathe, but he couldn't help it when they joined him.

"Well, Ranma, I wanted to talk to you about your stay and our relationship."

Ranma was still fuming from Akane so he answered a little snappishly. "What?"

"Sit, first."

He sat Indian style after dressing.

"First, you need to help pull your weight around here. Ever since Mom passed away, Dad has stopped teaching most classes. We were barely able to live before two new mouths arrived. So, I need you to do something to make money. I am your agent and ALL monetary issues go through me okay? We are going to see about you becoming a model."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Model? Me?"

"Ranma, I shouldn't say this because it'll go to your head, but you _are_ a hunk. All those Martial Arts have done wonders for your physique. You are going to have to keep your weekends clear because you might be doing a photo shoot or three. Keep in mind I mean as both boy and girl." Nabiki sighed.

"What?!"

"Ranma, face facts, somehow a guy has got blessed with a undeniably gorgeous female body. I mean, you've got that firm petite form and are more muscular than what any girl could achieve without losing all their shape, yet you still should be wearing a shirt that says 'Dangerous Curves'."

Ranma smirked.

"On top of that, I've got an idea I KNOW will work. There are a lot of lonely girls looking for a nice guy to give them a good time. I want you to be an escort."

"What's an escort?"

"An escort is someone who 'escorts'. In other words, as an escort you will give girls some company and show them a good time. That brings me to what this denotes," Nabiki said as she lifted her hand as if to tick numbers off. She raised her index finger for the first point.

"One: that means that insensitive mouth goes. Only compliments come out. Two: that means you are polite and if they want to hold your arm or hand, you oblige. They may even want to sit in your lap. Three: they may want a kiss. I want you to kiss them if they want you to. And _mean _it damn it! Keep count of how many times they kiss you. And I should warn you...they might use tongue...that costs extra."

"TONGUE? I mean, I know I'm a hunk and all, I guess, but I have to _kiss _them too? And with TONGUE? That's...perverted."

Nabiki smirked. "Well, it's the closest they'll get to doing anything more with a hunk like you. Besides, if that happens I'll treat you to ice cream afterwards." _Seeing how there will be a sudden boost in income every time they do that. I hope he doesn't realize that though._

"So let's practice. What if I do this?" Nabiki closed her eyes and puckered up.

"Um...I kiss you?" Nabiki nodded. She waited for a kiss that never came. She became exasperated. "Kiss me, you dolt!"

"uh..."

"What's wrong?"

Ranma began to twiddle his fingers. "It's my first kiss."

"Oh. Well, that's nice to have my inazuke's first kiss. Let me help you." Nabiki took his head and gave him a deep passionate kiss. He tentatively responded. Ranma's head swam. First, he gets engaged; then he's bathing with girls, followed by having his first kiss. All in one day!

"Mmm..." Nabiki said as she broke the kiss. "You've got potential. Now that that's taken care of, if I do this..." Nabiki puckered up once more. She felt Ranma give her a quick peck and pull away.

"Ranma! Like you mean it. Kiss me like I kissed you."

Ranma chuckled nervously before trying again. This time he kissed her longer.

"Bah, that was pathetic." Nabiki looked thoughtful for a moment. "Think of kissing like the Art Ranma. It's just like a technique you've got to get down. Try again."

Ranma's eyes flared as she related it to Martial Arts. He went at it with renewed vigor. They broke later with Nabiki out of breath.

"Wow, Ranma. You are a fast learner. You turned everything I did back at me. Keep in mind while kissing, using your hands to caress and stimulate also makes it even better. Try that while we work on that with tongue."

"TONGUE...that so...bleh."

Nabiki sighed, exasperated. "Just..." Nabiki grabbed him again and forced her tongue in his mouth. She went through her repertoire of tongue techniques and when Ranma realized she ran out he turned them back on her in full. He even mixed some and created some things she didn't know. He caressed sensitive areas on her neck and back like a massage artist; it was learned from sensei's on his trip. It was essential for training a student. Nabiki found herself feeling really steamy as she gripped his shirt tightly and moaned. Her hand found his rear and gave it a firm squeeze.

"MMMmmm...YAH!" Ranma squealed when he broke the kiss as he felt his rear being squeezed. That was being a little too familiar. "Watch your hands!"

Nabiki was a little flushed as she spoke. "I'm sorry Ranma...just got a bit carried away. You made that kiss..._hot_."

"Hot?" Ranma asked. He didn't know what she meant by that. He didn't have a battle aura or anything right now.

Nabiki arced an eyebrow. "Ya know, 'hot' as in 'making me want to do impure things with you'."

"Oh." Ranma answered quietly. Then realization hit, "OOOOOOH!" Ranma blushed and Nabiki nodded at his wide-eyed expression.

Nabiki calmed herself before continuing. "That's how you kiss. Don't give your 'dates' kisses like that. I only want you kissing ME that well. But do give them something they won't be disappointed with."

"Heh, heh. When you said it was like a technique I knew I could learn it! If it has anything remotely related to Martial Arts, I can do it!"

Nabiki filed that away for future reference. _In other words he can focus and learn at a ridiculous rate if he thinks of something like the Art. He is a fast learner if he chooses to be._

Nabiki cleared her throat. "Continuing with business, you are going to be my bodyguard, so will be with me at almost all times." _Especially considering some gangs got involved in my betting pools recently. They might get violent if they lose too badly._

"But...why would you need a bodyguard?"

"Well, I run an (mostly) honest betting business and some people might get physical when they lose. It wouldn't hurt to have a premiere Martial Artist like yourself with me."

"I guess." Ranma sounded unconvinced.

"Don't worry, I'll make it worth your while. I normally get treated during business meetings, so you will too. That means free desert and snacks."

Ranma almost drooled at the prospect. "Okay...I'll see how it is."

"I also need you to arrange all challenges through me. Try not to fight until I can arrange a proper duel."

Ranma sweated. "But you don't understand...people come out of NO where and attack me."

Nabiki looked at him, disbelieving, but responded, "Well try not to fight. If anything challenge them for a 'formal' duel, which I will set up."

"I'll try," Ranma answered reluctantly.

"Now, moving away from business... I don't want you keeping any secrets from me, and I mean _any_."

"But..." Ranma began, he got a glare, and that just boosted his nerve. "That's no fair. What about YOU?"

"What about me?"

"A relationship as I've heard, 'is a two way street'."

"Okay. Fine. No secrets," Nabiki conceded. "If you ask, I'll tell. But what is said between us, stays between us, got it?" Ranma nodded. "Shake on it." They shook hands.

"Also, since you are supposed to be my future 'husband' I expect all important decisions to be discussed with me first, and I mean ALL."

Ranma looked wearily at her. _All these rules,_ he thought.

"Oh, I also don't want you to EVER let Akane hit you if you can help it. Help her work on her temper by showing her that hitting doesn't solve everything."

"Um...but I don't hit girls."

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Ranma-kun, you don't have to hit her to stop her. And if you did hit her, you know how to pull it right?" Ranma nodded. Nabiki grinned evilly. "I recommend you give her a firm spank on the rear whenever she tries to pull it. She'll learn better from embarrassment."

"But..."

"Just do it Ranma."

Ranma grumbled, but nodded.

"And finally," Nabiki smiled devilishly, "I want a kiss every time we meet and part. That includes good morning kisses and good night kisses. So..." Nabiki leaned towards Ranma. "Good night."

Ranma blushed. "Good night." He leaned in for a peck, but Nabiki prolonged it by clamping a hand on the back of his head. She was disappointed he didn't go all out like he did earlier when he was learning.

"See you in the morning." Nabiki said as she stood and swayed her hips purposely as she left him in his room. Ranma shook his head.

"Girls. I'll never get them."

Nabiki awoke the next day to hear sounds of sparing outside. She yawned and came downstairs to get something to eat. She watched as the Saotomes battled across the yard. Akane just finished her morning jog and was staring off the porch with Nabiki.

"They're that lively this time of morning? It's unnatural."

"Wow," Akane said, "I guess they are pretty good."

Kasumi called, "Breakfast!"

"Okay now let's break for breakfast."

Ranma made a sound of agreement. "O!"

Ranma and his father met in midair, his father winning as Ranma was sent into the pond.

"Getting, sloppy son!"

Suddenly water hit Genma, followed by a washtub. He fell unceremoniously into the pond. A female Ranma with her dogi barely covering her countered, " Now who's getting sloppy?"

Ranma's head rung as the washtub connected with her head because of an enraged panda.

Akane looked at them dubiously. _They're crazy._

"Oh my. I suppose Mr. Saotome will need something different for breakfast." Kasumi pulled a huge plate of bamboo from the same place mallets and Mousses weapons come from, slamming it onto the table.

Ranma exited the bath, fresh for school.

"Are you two going to make it a habit to bathe with me?"

Nabiki giggled, "Well let's see... It's nice to have company and a view. It's also nice to have someone scrub your back."

"NABIKI!" Akane said, scandalized.

"Oh what, sister? You were the one who was oh so 'curious' yesterday." Akane blushed.

"It just saves time, that's all. Ranma is probably the only guy I'd trust to be naked around. He hasn't even stared at me yet."

"Disappointed?" Nabiki asked.

Akane blinked and then blushed. "NO!"

Nabiki smirked as she took Ranma's arm. "You're so fun to tease, just like Ranma here." She patted his chest affectionately.

They came downstairs, Ranma in arm with Nabiki, to see their parents crying.

"You see how well they get along Saotome? Our dream is becoming true!"

"Yes, old friend. I see." Genma's tears suddenly dried. "Here. We'll be staying here a while boy. You'll be going to school." Genma handed Ranma a book bag. Ranma snatched it indignantly. "Fine."

He tried to stomp off, but it was hard with Nabiki attached to his arm. When they got near the canal Ranma gently broke Nabiki's hold and hopped onto the fence.

Akane watched him curiously. "Why do you do that?"

"It's balance training. Something you need in spades."

Akane got mad. "I can balance just fine you JERK!" She kicked the fence and then swung her bag at his feet. He flipped and landed a short distance away. She swung her famous pervert-smashing fist only to have Ranma lean back while her fist swished by his face. He caught her as by the waist as she went by. Ranma caught Nabiki's eye and saw her raise an eyebrow. Akane was sputtering incoherently as she was still shocked at missing so badly.

"I think she needs a spanking, don't you Ranma?" Nabiki said playfully. Akane snapped her head towards Nabiki.

Ranma shrugged. "Sure, why not," was what Akane heard before she felt a hand pop her firmly on her rear, barely stinging. She felt the shock wave ripple through her lower body. She began shaking as it hit her erogenous zones. She yelped and bit her lip. She clamped onto Ranma's arm as she rubbed her legs together. After a few moments she collapsed into Ranma's arms.

"Woah. What's wrong Akane?" Ranma asked, concerned. _I know I didn't hit her hard. Even a normal girl would just giggle at that._

Akane shook the cobwebs out of her head. _What was THAT? That came out of the blue. It felt good, too good._ "Um. Nothing Ranma. Just...er... caught me off guard." She pushed away from Ranma who held her steady by her shoulders as she found her shaky balance. "Um...I need to used the bathroom."

Nabiki arced an eyebrow. "Use the bathroom? Didn't you do that before we left?"

"Um...so I did... I still gotta go." Akane looked around to get her bearings. "Let's stop by Dr. Tofu's real quick. I REALLY need to go."

Ranma and Nabiki found themselves waiting for Akane in the waiting room of a small clinic. Ranma felt someone touch his shoulder, but realized both of Nabiki's hands were on his. He looked at his shoulder to see a bony hand and looked back to see a skull.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!" Ranma yelled as he spun Nabiki into his arms and away from the perceived ambush.

A man peeked out from behind the skeleton. "Oh, pardon me," the man said in a mock female voice. Ranma, still shaking, regarded the man in a loose blue dogi carefully. "Nothing to worry about," the man said, "This is just my skeleton, Betty."

"I'm done, we can..." Akane saw her family Doctor in front of Ranma and Nabiki. "Doctor! Um...Good morning," Akane said as she bowed.

The doctor bowed in return with his skeleton. "Good morning to you."

Akane blushed. Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't been by lately. No new injuries?"

Akane fidgeted as she watched her feet. "No sir. I mean... I haven't been doing anything that would..."

"Interesting." Ranma muttered.

Akane and Ranma waved bye to the Doctor as they continued on to school. They were still making good time, seeing how they saved time by sharing the furo this morning. Ranma got back onto the fence. Akane tried to follow. She almost lost her balance and Ranma turned and caught her. He lifted her and put her in front of him. She felt a little flustered at the contact after what happened earlier. "So I can see you," He said. "So, who was that guy anyway?"

"Dr. Tofu, the chiropractor."

Ranma mulled over this as he watched Akane walking in front of him. She had to watch her feet. "He's a Martial Arts Master too, isn't he?"

"Huh? How could you tell?"

"Sneaking up on me like he did. He hid all signs of his presence."

Akane smiled. "It's true, he's very good even though he doesn't look it. Ever since I was little he'd treat my injuries."

Nabiki called up to them. "Hold up. Come down here Ranma." Ranma looked at her curiously, but obliged.

Nabiki continued, "Akane's got a bunch of suitors she has to literally beat off every morning. We need to get there before the fighting begins."

Ranma's eyes widened. "But why don't I stay and help her?"

Nabiki sighed and rubbed her temples. "She does this every morning so it's nothing to worry about. I need you to come with me so I can introduce you to my lieutenants."

"Lieutenants?"

Nabiki rolled her eyes and yanked his arm. "Just come on." She looked back at Akane. "Wait a little while before you come okay?"

Akane slowly nodded. _I hope I'm okay today. I'm still a little off from what happened earlier. Was that what I think it was? R-Ranma makes me feel **that**_ _way? But I'm not a pervert...It's him. It's his fault for...for...being such a pervert!_ Akane rationalized – even though it didn't make any sense.

Nabiki told him to wait outside the bathroom for a bit while she talked for a few moments with her associates. Ranma moved towards the boys bathroom do so as not to look like a pervert. He tapped his foot as he waited for a few minutes. Then Nabiki came out and splashed him with a paper cup apparently from one of her lackeys. He sputtered as he lightly resisted being pulled into the girls bathroom. She was greeted by the sight of several girls standing in a loose semi-circle. She appraised all their fighting skills as per usual, and found no one of anything more than basic self defense. Nabiki was the only one that had any apparent (to her anyway) fighting experience. In fact most of the people on her way here didn't seem to have any fighting skill. Well, there were a few brawlers, boxers, and low level kempo and kendo artists waiting for Akane. She was somewhat worried, but Nabiki said it was usual.

Nabiki presented her like a prize on a game show with an extended arm. Ranma just blinked in response. She fidgeted as the girls appraised her like a piece of meat in front of sharks.

One with long brown hair finally spoke up. "So," she began skeptically, "This is your inazuke?"

Nabiki smirked while nodding amusedly, hearing the skepticism. "Yep."

"So you get the best of 'both worlds'?" One girl with short wavy brown hair said. She had eyes that held mirth at her statement, awaiting her bosses response.

Nabiki caught on to the subtle inquiry and poke at her sexuality. She was seeing whether she was offended and insecure with it, secure and uncaring, or enthused and bisexual. In a pack of wolves, the wolves always love to poke at the leader. However, this was more like a school of sharks. Nabiki, however, was secure and didn't give a rats ass about what people thought. If she did, her reputation wouldn't be as intimidating as it was. If she was insecure in her sexuality, that would be one possibly thing to upset her with. And Tendo Nabiki was far from insecure in anything. She was a confident aspiring business woman. If she was as insecure as other girls, she wouldn't sell her inazuke out for cash. Contrary to what people might believe, she did want to try and make it work with the jock. He was really smart, he just didn't use it in all areas like most people attempt to. Besides he was like clay that hadn't been molded all the way. That meant he was all the more malleable than other guys.

Nabiki's smirk merely turned into a grin. "I suppose you could say that."

"So this...person...is supposed to be the male escort that all the girls would drool for. Apparently the guys would too..." The short haired girl said.

"Well," Nabiki began, "I'm not quite so cold to my inazuke to make him go against his preference...besides the disgust would probably kill most of the customer pool. Besides, you know how the guys at this school are...that'd be pretty wrong... That's why Ranma is such prime dating material. You should feel how he kisses. He kisses better than – would I dare say – moi?"

The girls rolled their eyes at their bosses ego. She grinned at the response.

"So...who's up for a try?"

"Whadya mean, 'A try,' Nabiki?"

A girl eyed her. "Why don't you turn her into a guy first..." She said with an exaggerated roll of her eyes, openly displaying her disbelief of her superior. Nabiki was merely amused.

"Well, there is also a secret lesbian and bisexual market. Isn't that right Kikuko?"

One of the two girls with dark hair in a long ponytail that had yet to speak frowned at Nabiki drawing attention to her sexuality; she wasn't entirely comfortable with other people knowing. But then she sighed; it wasn't like they all didn't know anyway. They were very observant. Besides if she let it get to her, she would just feed their amusements. "So you're saying we can use her escorting as a girl too?"

Nabiki merely nodded. Then she grinned, "So, wanna test her? I'm sure you won't be disappointed."

The girl did another up and down on the red-head. She looked somewhat wary and lost in here. It was cute. "Sure, why not?" She wasn't one to back down. If they wanted to see her make out with another chick, so be it.

The girl approached Ranma, stopping right in front of her. Ranma looked at Nabiki questioningly. Nabiki responded, "Feel free to knock her socks off Ranma, like with me last night." Nabiki paused and tapped her chin...she could get a lot higher amusement factor from this...such as her associate begging for a lay with Ranma. Perhaps she'd drag her into a threesome after her first time with her/him, of course. And a profit. The first time was special. "Actually, do BETTER than that. You're a girl, you should know all the sensitive areas. Be free to stimulate her a lot."

Ranma gawked her confusedly.

Nabiki smiled at her associates, "I'm sorry, he's a bit on the ignorant side. He's actually very smart...it's just he doesn't use hie gray matter for anything but Martial Arts." She turned back to Ranma. "I mean touch her ANYWHERE you want and 'turn her on'. You know what a mean, right?"

Ranma blinked then shied back a little bit. "Do...WHAT!? I ...I couldn't...but..."

"Ranma, Ranma, Ranma..." She began, "It's okay with me, and her right?"

Kikuko hesitantly nodded, somewhat confused.

"So what's the problem."

Ranma twiddled her fingers in a gesture so cute that the other girls who weren't even into girls felt enamored with Ranma. "But...I've never..."

"Just _do_ it Ranma. I'll treat you to ice cream the better you do!"

That cut Ranma's protests cold. She mentally cursed as she saw the other girls visibly filing knowledge of the manipulator away. It would cause some problems if someone other than her started using him...She'd have to talk to him about that.

Ranma hesitantly approached the other girl. "You're okay with this right?" She asked tentatively.

"God Nabiki," she exasperated, "She's like a little kid!"

She then just grabbed the red-head's face to bear and started kissing her. She was somewhat disappointed at the weak response and was about to pull away when she suddenly found her mouth full of flailing tongue. She was at a loss at some of the things she were doing...sometimes she couldn't tell WHAT she was doing, but only that it felt good.

"Touch her Ranma..."

Ranma heard her and hesitantly put her hands on the taller girls back. She worked her same massage techniques on her slowly, not quite as enthusiastic as the night before with Nabiki.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. Time to hit the old male ego. "God Ranma. That looks pathetic," She began as the other girl actually moaned lightly, "Is that all you can do? A real man could make a girl want to jump his bones by now."

The other girls looked at her questioningly. Nabiki was taking the 'Chinese curse' thing a bit far. But she seemed completely serious... They turned back to watch the kiss when the red-heads hands started to wander...to breasts and rear...then a thigh made itself known...

The girls all watched as the girl whimpered in the embrace and began to shake as her legs lost some of their ability to support her. The girl moaned as she broke the kiss and Ranma decided to kiss sensitive areas along the neck and side of the head. That was when a low keening sound—so low in tone you would miss it if not listening to it., just like the high pitch tone you hear in silence—came out Kikuko's throat. The girl's legs went to mush and they watched in awe as Ranma managed to hold her on her thigh with one hand on the small of her back..

Ranma stopped running her mouth along the girls neck and collar bone and tried to place her back on her feet after removing her thigh. It took three times. Everyone took in the glazed look in Kikuko's eyes as she blinked to get her bearing. They looked on somewhat enviously; even the ones who weren't into girls.

That was when Kikuko made a half-pounce for the red-head and tried her best to return the affections. Ranma was somewhat caught off guard as the girl that was just almost catatonic, suddenly plunged her tongue down her throat and ran her hands over her in an embrace. Ranma squealed and then let out a few sharp "Ah!"

The girls gawked.

Nabiki blinked at that. _Wow, that was better than I expect. Definitely pushing Ranma to the limit on me tonight. He has the potential to make one big sex toy._

"Nnnnnnn," Ranma tried to speak, "nn-Nabiki... h-help me..!"

Nabiki smirked. "The big bad Martial Artist asking for my help?"

Ranma would've frowned if it wasn't for all the stimulation the black-haired girl was giving her. "You know my thing about...girls..."

Nabiki rolled her eyes. She wanted to tell her 'get over it,' but was getting somewhat irked by another girl taking so much advantage of her inazuke.

"Kikuko!" She said sharply. She tugged lightly on her shoulder. "Down girl! My inazuke! Plus you don't expect to have hot lesbian sex in the bathroom right before school starts, do you?"

The girl groaned in protest as she was tugged away and shivered as if a blanket was just taken away from her. She swallowed and backed away slowly.

"Um... I need to ..." She didn't finish as she dashed into a stall to clean off.

Everyone looked at the shaking Ranma. She fell to her knees shivering a little. Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Ranma?"

Ranma was staring somewhat blankly before she looked at Nabiki. "I...I'd never felt that way before..."

Nabiki's other eyebrow met her upraised one. "And you've had this body for a few months...and you've never ...played with it? Out of curiosity?"

"Well...I know where sensitive areas are from bathing...but I don't ...touch myself that way. I...am awkward about my girl body. I never wanted it to begin with. I mean...I'm uncomfortable with the different way my new body responds to things like...well girls."

"Oh..." She was still trying to absorb the fact that a guy who had one of the biggest perverted dreams come true, didn't take advantage of it.

Ranma continued, "Like...my nipples get almost uncomfortably hard, and I get this warm feeling in my groin...and I...leak..."

Nabiki almost giggled. "Well, that's what happens to girls."

"Plus...her touching me...there...like I did with her seemed to be almost becoming so good feeling it was painful..."

"That was an 'orgasm' about to come, Ranma. Ya know...cumming?"

Ranma blinked...then blushed. "It's...then it's a lot more than a guy.. that's for sure..."

_That answered that age old question, _Nabiki thought. The other girls looked on confusedly.

"So you didn't...?"

"Um...I don't think so..." Nabiki casually turned and reached down Ranma's pants... Her eyes went wide and then she trembled while moaning and fell onto Nabiki who held her upright while she did. She gently set Ranma on the floor.

After she came out of her daze all she could say was... "Wow."

Nabiki smirked knowingly. "Isn't it? It's great for stress relief, right girls?"

The girls hesitantly nodded.

"I guess you still need evidence she's a guy, right? Run some hot water."

The girl with short wavy brown hair went to the sink and did. Nabiki smiled when she saw the seem and then motioned Ranma to the sink. "Show them."

Ranma nodded absently and stuck her hand under the water. She shifted into a he with black hair as everyone watched. The girls bit back screeches so as not to draw attention into the bathroom.

Kikuko heard everything and came out of the stall, seeing Ranma with wide eyes.

"Wow," the ones who recovered their wits intoned.

Nabiki smirked, "Isn't it?" She almost squealed.

The girl with short wavy brown hair appraised Ranma with somewhat lustful eyes. "You don't lie," She said to Nabiki, while still looking at Ranma, "He is the hottest guy I've seen in town!"

Ranma blushed at the girls compliment. Needless to say, it wasn't helping his ego.

"Hi," She bowed to him, "I'm Shiyori." She turned towards Nabiki and implored, "Can..Can I have a turn now?"

She couldn't wait to feel this hunks hands all over her body.

Ranma looked, panicky, to Nabiki. Nabiki held one hand towards Ranma to make him wait. She held out her other towards Shiyori. "5000 yen. Kikuko was just the demo."

There were a few mutters of "lucky bitch." along with a hard glare at them at their name calling by the aforementioned "lucky bitch."

The girl grudgingly, yet excitedly pulled out the money and placed it into her hand. Nabiki motioned Ranma towards her. Ranma just looked at her imploringly.

"Same thing." She turned towards Shiyori as they moved closer to each other, "That's WITH the employee discount. Remember, the price may raise depending on demand..."

The girls understood, but were somewhat irked by it. They sighed as they realized that was just more profits for them when they solicited meetings for him.

Four minutes later there was a loud squeal followed by a whimpering mush of a female on the floor.

"O—Oh g-god...I-I've ...n-nev'r been k-kissed l-like th-th-that...b'fore. H-He...m-mad-d-de me...c-cum..."

Nabiki was beginning to REALLY become anxious for him to do that to her. However, she didn't have time.

The rest of the girls – except Kikuko who was nodding with understanding – shook their heads in disbelief.

Nabiki clapped her hands to get attention. "While this has been fun...we need to get to glass. I need each of you to spread word in your classes and during lunch about the escort bidding after school today. Whoever wants to be used in the...demonstration will have to offer the most money to me right before the presentation. K?" Nabiki waved back before grabbing Ranma by his wrist and walking out. The other girls shortly followed her exit, uncaring of the girl still cooling off on the floor.

Nabiki showed Ranma to his class a few minutes before it began, and made her way to pick up Kuno, who was inevitably unconscious below.

Nabiki frowned at lunch as a few people who bet on themselves to last longer today, did. Surprisingly longer too, from apparent reports. Akane took two minutes longer than usual, and seemed to be off...

"Sister?" Nabiki called for the attention of the girl under the tree with her friends Sayuri and Yuka.

Akane narrowed her eyes at her sister. "I heard you are selling Ranma for dates," she said in a somewhat sharp tone.

Nabiki blinked. _Yep...Akane's a little into to the jock...not that I'm surprised. Well...I won't be all too possessive with him... this leaves my options open if I can dump him on my little sister if I decided I don't want him. He is penniless...but he might not be after I get him modeling..._

"Yeah... I need to make money somehow. How do you think all those bricks you demolish are paid for? Or the damage to the dojo done yesterday..."

Akane frowned then growled with frustration at the fact she couldn't entirely justify getting mad at Nabiki about doing that to Ranma...But..., "He's your inazuke!"

Nabiki smirked, "Yeah...That's why he is only allowed to go so far with the girls..."

Akane blinked. She was tempted to ask what...but she'd probably just hear about it tomorrow.

Sayuri piped up, "So whose this mega-hunk we're all hearing about?"

"Speak of the devil," Nabiki intoned.

Ranma walked up with everyone looking at him. He had just come back from hanging with some dudes named Hiroshi and Daisuke. "Wha?" He asked at their stare.

"We were just talking about you," Nabiki informed.

"Oh." Ranma sat Indian style across from the girls leaning against the tree, and Nabiki chose to sit in his lap. He flustered a bit.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Ranma. So shy for someone who made two girls cum this morning with their clothes still on."

Akane choked on her food. "What?! Ranma did that to someone else?" She asked seriously. Everyone stared at her.

Nabiki was the first one to recover. "What do you mean, 'someone else'?" She turned towards Ranma. "You do something with my sister I'm not aware of?"

He shook his head enthusiastically. Nabiki turned back to her sister. "How?" She asked simply.

Akane was about to snap 'none of your business' when she felt her friends' stares. She swallowed at let out a nervous chuckle... "A heh heh. It's just that I didn't know he did it to two people..."

Nabiki rose an eyebrow, reading her sister. Then she shook her head. She gave her a look that said, 'I'm not buying it.'

"Look...it's kinda embarrassing...I don't wanna talk about..."

Ranma quirked an eyebrow at her. She looked away with a small blush. Nabiki internally chuckled. She assumed it was her watching him in the furo or something.

Yuka spoke up, "He is a hunk! And he's so shy... How much are you charging?"

Akane listening discreetly, eating quietly.

"Well..." The mercenary began, "That's going to be bid on today after school. Everyday he's going to be bid on for the evening."

Yuka absorbed this... "So how far can you go with him?"

Ranma interjected, "Why do you talk about me like I'm not here?"

Nabiki giggled and kissed him. He still frowned afterwards. He seemed to have gotten used to that from earlier... Nabiki moved further back on his lap and ground just a little bit until she felt a response. She continued for a few moments to let him get the point... She spoke, "Shhhh. Just sit there and be a good boy."

Ranma nodded dumbly.

"Well, as far as heavy necking with him feeling you up enough to make you...ya know. That costs a lot though. Kisses are charged by type: peck, lingering, French, Necking. Basically you get a general fee, plus everything you do. I recommend one necking and that's all if you want to get the best out of the least amount of money. I mean a good orgasm... with a hunk like Ranma...is worth every penny. However, if you're to shy about that, I'd recommend a few lingering, or a French or two. Holding hands, and sitting in his lap... having him hold you – is free."

Akane found herself trying to imagine necking with Ranma, and couldn't. She never had done something like that so she couldn't. But Ranma _had_ made her cum... It was hard to imagine not a full day before she would have never believed she'd bathe with a guy, let alone be seriously attracted, comfortable, and trusting of one. Though she was beginning to question why Ranma would allow someone to sell him like this unless he was a pervert... Which led her to her current question.

"Why do you let her do that with you Ranma?"

Ranma blinked out of his stupor at his name. "Um. She said I needed to pull my own around the house. She said I probably will be doing this for a little while until my modeling career builds up."

Akane absorbed this. There weren't any obvious flaws in it...and he never gawked at her like the normal boys... so she figured he must be telling the truth. Then again he made her feel _that_ way this morning. She was leaning towards non-pervert but you can never be to sure...

"Modeling?!" Sayuri exclaimed.

"Yeah...Nabiki said I look good enough for modeling...That I'd go pretty far..."

Sayuri appraised him once more before acquiescing the point with a nod. "I can see that happening."

Akane's eyes widened. She'd be living with a model...not that she thought that was a big deal other than the celebrity. She wasn't the type of girl who judged on looks alone. Ranma was admittedly, the only guy that she'd found as attractive. Not that she'd tell him that.

The girls continued rambling on for a few minutes about Ranma before they headed off to class. Akane walked quietly with Ranma since they shared one.

Akane was in the back of the crowd with her two friends watching somewhat passively. She found her eyes lmost falling out of her sockets when she saw him...accost a girl at Nabiki's command. It looked like one of Nabiki's squad, Sakura, with her long brown hair and light brown eyes. She apparently loved it if that squeal was evidence of anything. Akane found herself somewhat embarrassed and curious of how it would feel if he did that to her. But that was perverted...

The girls in the crowd asked a few questions, one of them for him to take his shirt off. He shrugged and complied, not understanding the reason for it, but doing it anyway. Some girls swooned. Yuka shrieked beside her.

"Wow! Better than Kuno!"

Akane rolled his eyes. Whatever 'good looks' Kuno had did not make up for his stupidity.

Sayuri noticed Akane roll her eyes. "Don't you think he's hot? He's so chiseled."

"I've already seen it," Akane stated simply. The looked at her. "He _lives_ with me!"

Someone asked what he liked – Martial Arts and Food respectively. What type of girl he liked was asked...but Ranma didn't have very much description for that. Not much more than 'nice.' The girls apparently seemed to be forgetting that he was with Nabiki...unless she blatantly didn't allow that information out for more sales.

Then someone asked the famous, overused question, "How big is he?"

Nabiki merely grinned and said something like, "More than you've probably ever seen."

Some girls groaned with disappointed at the vague answer.

Akane muttered, "That's probably true...I'd say 8-9 inches?" (I'm aware they use centimeters, but I have no translator in hand)

Sayuri and Yuka overheard her and gawked at her. She took a few moments, apparently calculating in her head to double check. When she did feel their stares she blushed. "Oops..."

Yuka shrilled, "You mean you've— "

Akane clamped a hand over her mouth. "Hey, I don't need you to tell the whole school."

She waited for eyes around her to leave her and Yuka to relax. Soon as she took her mouth Yuka hissed, "How would you know?!"

Akane blushed, embarrassed, "Well...I bathe with him..." She whispered.

Sayuri said disbelieving, "You?" Akane nodded. "With him." She pointed and Akane nodded. "A boy?" Akane nodded weakly.

Yuka piped up. "But...how...you ...why... wha?" Yuka was confused. This was the alleged boy hater. Now she is hearing she actually bathed with one – a hunk at that.

"Well...I kinda walked in on him...and was shocked and closed the door. While I was standing outside the door in shock, Nabiki walked in past me. I heard a squeal – don't ask it's not what you think, it's a long story – and came in. Ranma didn't really like us in there –" The girls rolled their eyes disbelieving, "—No really, he didn't. He surprisingly isn't a pervert like the rest of the guys. Didn't even stare or anything. In fact he plopped into the furo and ignored us. Nabiki decided she didn't care to bathe with him, and you know I'm not one to be shown up..."

The girls absorbed this. Something sounded so odd about it... especially the 'not staring' part. "Really? He didn't stare or anything?"

Akane shook his head. "Nope, he actually closed his eyes and fell asleep soaking."

"But..." Yuka began.

"...He's a guy." Sayuri finished.

Akane looked around for eavesdroppers before continuing. The betting was beginning while she spoke. "Well, he understands, I think, how it is to be a girl. He...er...turns into one. He has a curse."

The girls blinked at her. "Yeah right!" Yuka scoffed. "Now you're pulling my chain!"

Akane shook her head solemnly. "If you want to believe that, fine by me. Ask Nabiki, she doesn't lie. But if you want to waste your money just because you don't believe me, go ahead. You're paying for my food."

The looked at her skeptically. "How does he change then?" She asked sarcastically, still unbelieving.

"Well..." Akane began hesitantly, "It wouldn't be right to tell you. It's such a simple trigger too. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want people to know. He probably will find it embarrassing. Not to mention the guys might take advantage of it." Akane begrudgingly admitted, "All the guys would drop me for a girl as hot as he is as one. You can only imagine how harassed he would be. And imagine the guys turning him into one while he's in the showers?" Akane shivered. "It's better if that stays under wraps."

The girls seemed to become a little less skeptical in light of her seriousness. "Well...can we come over tonight and see his girl side?"

Akane mulled it over. "Sure, if he doesn't mind." Akane looked at the impromptu podium where Ranma, Nabiki, and the apparent winner of the betting were. "But I don't know how late he'll get home. It kinda depends how late he's booked." Akane frowned. "I don't like the fact she sells him either."

The girls raised an eyebrow at Akane disapproval.

Some girl named Misato with violet tinted black hair apparently had won. She was adopted into a rich family and got a healthy allowance that even the students with a job that they worked everyday after school and on weekends, would be hard pressed to match. However, there were the girls who were a little...odd that wore a lot of expensive jewelry and clothes that lived in this area so couldn't be rich. People suspected they might sell their bodies... Though the few asked said they worked at a bar as a plain escort, luring men into getting drunk at an expensive bar, which admittedly was done. They were somewhat skeptical as there were bars where waitresses got a little too friendly with the customers—putting their mouth or hands where they shouldn't go so to speak – but you have to be of age for those types of jobs legally. Intercourse was not legal, of course, but everything else was here in Japan at a licensed business (condomless being an expensive delicacy). Sex clubs and massage parlors like "Soapland" are a few examples of legalized charging for foreplay and fooling around.

Ranma trudged in through the front gate, looking worse for wear. He barely made it away from that crazy girl! She tried to – finding the phrase 'sleep with' inadequate for her ferocity – rape him! He told her that he couldn't, he wasn't allowed, but she pressed on anyway. He barely made it away with his clothes on. To top it off she told him, "Don't worry, I'll see you again," winking as he made his retreat. They had a nice dinner admittedly made by her parents' servants. But after that they watched a sappy movie, and _she_ made the moves on _him._ From what Ranma heard, it was usually the other way around. She got frustrated at him not going further than feeling her up a little, and she actually took off her shirt! Nabiki didn't give him any instructions on that, so he hesitantly continued...until she tried to strip him.

Ranma kicked off his shoes warily. "I'm home!"

Ranma walked into the den to find Nabiki with Akane and her friends much on some snacks Kasumi made. Ranma tiredly and took a cup from the tray and poured tea from the kettle. He munched on a few snacks as everyone looked at him inquisitively.

Nabiki spoke first. "So, did you get the count?"

Akane in her friends looked confused before remembering Nabiki's charging system from earlier. They all looked at him questioningly.

Ranma sighed warily. "Um... 5 frenches...and...8 necking..."

Nabiki blinked. _WOW._ _That many times...?_

"T-That's a lot." Nabiki understated. Her definition of necking consisted of heavy groping, possibly till she cums. Then Nabiki continued, "And a lot of money!"

Akane found herself frowning. "Don't you feel odd feeling up strangers, Ranma?"

Ranma sighed, "Well, I don't want to be a burden on yall. I want to carry my own wait. It's the honorable thing to do. Hopefully when my modeling career gets going, I won't have to do this anymore."

The Akane's friends absorbed this. He didn't sound like other guys would. Other guys would love it. They guessed Akane was right...

"So, why so ...weary Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"She tried to rape me!"

Nabiki blinked, and then giggled. "You didn't let her?"

"Hell no!"

Nabiki mused, "Ya know Ranma, if it wasn't so wrong and illegal, I'd make a killing pimping you out!"

Ranma looked at her in absolute horror.

...Nabiki barely could keep from busting a gut.

Yuka spoke, "So is it true Akane...he isn't a horn dog pervert. You and Nabiki bathe with him?"

Nabiki's eyes widened at that. "You _told_ them sis? I'm not too ... bothered by it, he is my inazuke, but you...?"

Akane flushed. "It was an accident. When I heard the question about his 'size' I muttered my estimate and they heard me."

Yuka and Sayuri were speechless. Yuka chimed, "You really did!? WOW."

Akane blushed more. Sayuri inquired, "So he's really 8-9 inches?"

Nabiki smirked. "I should charge you...but in all I can tell you it's somewhere around there. I think we'll have to measure sometime."

"NA-BI-KI!" Ranma protested. "Must you all talk about me like a piece of meat? I am sitting right here ya know!"

The girls giggled. "Can't help it Ranma, you bring out the pervert in girls," Nabiki said.

Ranma groaned and made a show of rolling his eyes.

That just made them laugh harder.

"Well," Akane began, "They didn't believe it when I said you turn into a girl..."

"YOU TOLD THEM?!"

Akane looked away ashamedly, "I didn't tell them the trigger if it makes you feel any better... I know you wouldn't want everybody messing with your curse...not that they'd tell anybody..." She eyed her friends hard.

"Yep Ranma...won't tell a soul..."

"I'm with her," Yuka agreed.

Ranma sighed and left for the kitchen. Shortly a short red-head with the same pigtail and clothes as Ranma returned.

"I-Is that you Ranma?" Yuka asked.

She nodded.

"So...let me ask you a question to make sure..." Ranma nodded. "Where did Nabiki sit during lunch?"

Ranma blushed. "In my lap... where apparently every girl I'm rented out to will be..."

The girls giggled, Sayuri chimed, "That's Ranma alright!"

"So...how's it like being a girl?"

"What kinda question is that? Well...I don't like it. I was born a man and raised to be a man. I...hate the curse."

"What's wrong with being a girl Ranma," Sayuri asked.

"Um...Pop's says they're weak and stupid..."

All the girls, except Nabiki who expected that, frowned.

Nabiki started working on correcting that. "That's not true, Ranma. Are you weak now?"

"But I'm really a guy."

"Ranma, you're fully a girl in body right now, in every way. Well, Is Akane weak?"

"Um...I guess not..." Akane frowned a little at his unenthusiastic answer.

"And am I dumb?" She asked evenly. _If he says yes, I'm going to fry him alive._

"No."

"So why would you think that? Your pop is – for the lack of a better term – a dumbass. I mean, do you think he is smart?"

"Hell no! That panda dragged me to jusenkyo without knowing anything about it!"

"Then why believe everything he says? One note of advice from a 'smart girl' Ranma: Judge and think on things for yourself before making decisions."

Ranma visibly absorbed this, and Nabiki felt approval for him actually considering deeply. "I guess you're right. Not thinking for myself is what allowed pop to screw with me so much like he has..."

"That's why I'm here to teach you to be smarter than him," Nabiki said reassuringly, "He probably purposely never taught you how to think so he could manipulate you Ranma. That's why you shouldn't do anything before talking to me, _especially_, if he asks or tries to make you do something, K?"

Ranma slowly nodded.

"Good."

"So asking again: How is it like being a girl Ranma," Nabiki restated the question to hear his response, hopefully less biased this time.

"Well, as a fighter, I'm faster and have a lower center of gravity. I have to walk a little differently too. These breasts are kinda annoying to fight and move along a lot with."

"Well, that's because you don't wear a bra Ranma."

"A BRA!? I'm a guy, I'd never wear a bra."

"Ranma...there is a reason that girls wear them. They're not just for show."

"Oh. But still. I'm a guy."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I know I'm hot, but I hate how guys always hit on me and gawk at me...thought I have to admit it's easy to get extra food out of a vendor when you're a girl." Ranma smirked, "And since I'm a guy, I know just how to move and speak to charm some perv. I call it my 'Ubber Kawaii Attack' technique. I should show you it sometime."

The girls giggle hysterically at the last part. "Anything else?"

"Well...It feels so ...odd not having something and having others. I'm a lot more sensitive in this body. Also... um...being...touched..._that_ way apparently feels better."

Nabiki looked at the girls, making them meet eyes with her. "Answer that age old question, huh? Won't you be glad to be a girl when you finally have sex?"

The girls dumbly nodded.

Yuka asked another question, "How far have you ever gone with someone?"

Nabiki smiled like someone who knew something already and was laughing at the fact you didn't know.

Ranma fidgeted. "You can tell them Ranma." Nabiki told him.

"Um...Well as a guy, I've touched a girls bare breasts..."

Nabiki's eyebrows raised... "When was _this_?"

Ranma cringed at the sharp words. "Um... tonight with Misato. You never said I couldn't touch them without clothes when making out...I didn't know what to do."

Nabiki took a deep breath. It was already bad enough she'd allowed Ranma to neck with other girls before she had...but...well at least she'd seen him nude first. And kissed him first. And taught him how to kiss. Which made her wonder what stuff he picked up today...

"Then again, I have my own," Ranma smirked.

Akane, who was listening surreptitiously, almost choked on her snack and was about to pound the pervert, until she realized she was kidding. Then again it _was_ her body to do what he wanted with. She had to touch herself to bathe.

Akane visibly calmed down. Her friends looked at her curiously.

Yuka looked at her watch. "Oh...it's late. Well have to spend the night."

Sayuri looked at her oddly, wondering her purpose. Yuka returned a blank look that was meant to fool a casual observer into believing that she had no clue what her friend was inquiring., but let her friend know she had a reason with the so purposely blank look.

Yuka stood and took Sayuri's hand. "We have to call our parents...be right back..."

Yuka whispered to Sayuri as the approached the phone in the kitchen. "When Akane and Ranma go to shower...well pop in on them too. After all, we need to shower too."

Sayuri looked at her friend, scandalized. "But... how can we spend the night? What about clean clothes for tomorrow?"

"Akane has a washer, remember? We can borrow her Pj's and put back on the washed clothes in the morning."

"But... I've never let a guy see me naked before..."

Yuka mused on that. She was right...it was kind of much but... Ranma apparently wouldn't pull anything or gawk and make you very uncomfortable. "Well...Ranma seems to be a gentleman..." She muttered, "Unless you pay Nabiki for him to be less..."

They called their parents for permission and returned to the den.

"So," Yuka asked, "What'll we do now?"

Nabiki answered, "I'm going to my room to figure today's profits.." She stood and walked towards the hall. "Oh, and I expect you to stop by my room before you go to sleep, Ranma." Nabiki exited stage left.

Akane rested her head on her palm. She got an idea. "Oh, Ranma. Could we spar in the dojo so you could help me improve?"

Ranma mused on that... "I guess."

The girl's eyes widened at that. _Ranma was better than Akane!?_

They shortly found themselves in the dojo. Akane attacked furiously with Ranma dodging flippantly. The girls gawked at Ranma's ease of dodging the greatest of Nerima's Martial Artist – or rather former greatest.

"Ranma! Attack me!"

"But I don't hit girls."

Akane frowned. "Why not?"

"Because they're –" Ranma trailed off as he felt Akane's aura flare.

"Nevermind."

"So are you going to hit me so I can work on my counters and defense?"

Ranma mulled this over. "Actually. I've got a great idea. Pop used to do this to me – although alot rougher – but I guess I could train you that way."

Akane stood still in battle stance. "Do what?"

"Well, correct your form while sparing. Though he hit me pretty hard for screw ups..."

"Okay then." Akane nodded.

Ranma frowned slightly. Akane waited for him to attack.

"Um...Attack me first, Akane. It's easier that way. When you leave holes, especially one's due to form, then I'll attack you." Ranma frowned deeper, "But I'll only hit you hard enough to sting."

Akane frowned. "I'm not made of glass you know..."

Ranma half-nodded as if to reluctantly concede the point, "Yeah...but I've never been comfortable with hitting girls – even if they aren't weak. They're just to pretty to be beat up."

Akane didn't know whether to be mad or flattered by his sweet statement. She settled for, "Fine." And the attack commenced.

Ranma snaked her hands out to correct her attacks adjusting the flow at first. Then he began tapping her when she left openings, while continuing to correct her attacks. Soon Ranma was hitting her around twice a second and Akane began to get sloppy as she got irritated at her lack of ability to lessen his blows. They didn't hurt, but it was getting annoying.

Ranma suddenly back flipped to put some distance between them. "Stop." He said firmly. "Getting angry and allowing it to make you sloppy is a _bad thing_. Pop taught me that at a young age. Use your anger to make you focus harder in your frustration, forcing yourself to work harder to take it out on the opponent. Got it? If you get sloppy again, I spank you or something."

Akane's friends boggled at that statement.

Akane faltered in her stance before firming. A part of her wanted to let him, but her pride won out. She answered, "Well, it just seems that more attacks seem to be getting through as I go on."

Ranma nodded thoughtfully. "Well, that's because you leave yourself open when you attack most of the time. You are a very aggressive fighter, and while a good offense is a good defense on someone closer to your level, that's not good for someone too much better than you. Especially if they're faster."

Ranma paced in thought, then stopped to face her. "Now, I want you to go on full defense. I'm going to pick a pace until you can block, dodge, or deflect most or all of my attacks at the speed and level, Then I'm going to up it. When you manage to come close, or master my second volley of attacks, we'll call it quits. K?"

Akane took a deep breath and nodded. She shifted to a defensive stance, one reminiscent of wood, ideal for her grounded school of Anything Goes.

Ranma eyed her before apparently completely dropping her guard and walking over to her. Akane looked at her blankly. "What are you doing?"

"Correcting your stance."

Akane blinked as he adjusted her legs and arms for a tighter defense. Ranma looked her over before nodded. She backed up and took a stance across from Akane.

"Ready?"

Akane nodded.

Ranma sprung into action swinging her limbs quickly, yet visible to normal people. Akane obviously was pressed to block but seemed to learn slowly. Ranma moved precisely and methodical like a unstoppable machine.

Ranma stopped and Akane took that time to catch her breath. Ranma only had a light sheen of sweet on her forehead, and wasn't out of breath, thought she breathed deeper. Ranma nodded approvingly.

"So you can learn. I guess it's just that you haven't been trained or trained properly in a while."

Akane nodded. "My dad stopped training me a while ago." Akane lowered her eyes. "He wasn't very enthusiastic about the art after mom died. I had to drag him in here to train me." She looked up to see Ranma looked at her sympathetically. Akane gave her a wan smile.

"Well. I'll get you trained now. You can count on me."

Akane nodded and gave a real smile at his earnest statement.

"Okay. Level two, then we break for the night."

Akane nodded and got into stance. This time Ranma didn't _spring_ into motion he _exploded_ into motion. Akane was almost completely overwhelmed until she got her bearings back, obviously not expecting such an increase in speed and skill. This time Ranma was like a whirling dervish, and Akane frantically dodging and deflecting. Some of it was our of pure reflex. Ranma grudgingly started pulling her punches a little less to encourage Akane to push herself harder. Pain was a good teacher. Akane wouldn't bruise, but she'd be very sore if she didn't keep up in a few moments.

As Ranma bobbed, swung, and whirled he began giving her tips. "Don't think so much. That is what kata's are for, to train the body to respond automatically. Let it respond. You already are beginning to allow it a little in your panic, but you need to calm down and just...respond. Trust yourself. Your eyes and body will let you know."

Akane brows furrowed and her breath seemed to stabilize a little bit more. If the spectators were able to see it, Akane's aura just died down into a cool sharp tone. Eventually the girls noticed that Akane seemed to be moving more fluidly, naturally, than her hard looking form prior. Ranma broke off with a huge grin as Akane eventually managed to deflect and dodge Ranma's attacks, barely, but managing. Akane smirked triumphantly, before falling to her knees, gasping.

Ranma patted her on the back as he knelt beside her. "Wow. You had it in you the whole time. You just lack experience fighting superior opponents, or even ones on your level. You didn't get a chance to fight at a level and speed where you needed to trust your training. You've gotten depended on your superiority. Your speed and skill surpasses everyone, so it you barely needed to press yourself ever. The result is you've gotten so used to being able to hesitate and think out your moves while you fight, that you don't know how to fight without much thought, and don't have confidence in your natural reactions and movements so it slows you down. "

Ranma rubbed her back affectionately. "I think we've overcome some of that tonight. Towards the end you became more fluid and less blocky as you let your body takeover more control. Now you deserve a nice bath."

Yuka heard him speaking and her ears perked at that last statement. She gave her reluctant partner in crime a look. Sayuri fidgeted nervously. "But how do we..." She whispered.

"We just up and walk in after they are in. That way they can't object."

"But...he's a girl right now."

Yuka frowned. "You're right. Well, hopefully he will be a he. If not, no harm done right?"

Sayuri was still anxious.

Akane trudged towards the bath slowly. Ranma walked behind her holding her by her shoulders as she massaged them. She moaned appreciatively every now and then.

Right before they reached the bath Akane realized the girls were following them. "Um...well...me and Ranma are going to shower now...you can get the futons out and I'll be up in a little while."

Akane went into the changing room. Ranma stood hesitantly outside.

"Ran-ma!" Akane protested, "Come on! You know how to massage right?"

"Uh...Yeah..."

"Then COME ON!" Akane responded irately. "No big deal, S'not like we haven't bathed together three times already, you prick."

"But..."

"I will mallet you in your friggin' sleep if you don't come on here!"

Ranma grumbled as she trudged in and shut the door behind them.

The girls watched the scene with a mix between being amused and appalled at the familiarity they displayed. Sayuri gulped. "We're really going to do this?"

Yuka nodded resolutely. "Yeah, I'm going to wait for a little bit before we go in. Maybe he'd changed into a guy by then?"

They waited until they didn't hear any water running and stepped into the dressing room. They dropped their clothes with the laundry, sure that Kasumi would wash them by the time they needed to get dressed for school. Probably when she got up early to cook, she'd start the washer.

Yuka held her breath as she hesitantly cracked the door. She saw Akane sitting in front of Ranma in the furo as he rubbed her back. Yuka pointed and moved for Sayuri to see. Sayuri swallowed. You could almost hear heart pounding in her chest in her anxiety.

Sayuri backed away, obviously waiting for Yuka to take the lead. Yuka took a breath and opened the door and stepped in. Sayuri tailed her. When Ranma and Akane turned to see who came in they found Sayuri waving shyly from behind Yuka, and Yuka smiling a little ashamedly.

"Um... Hi." Yuka said lamely.

"Why are you bathing _now_?" Ranma asked.

"Well...um...we figured if Akane didn't mind...we didn't."

Ranma groaned and rolled his eyes. "What is it with girls and me bathing recently?!"

Yuka couldn't help herself as she giggled. "Don't tell me you don't like seeing lots of nude girls? You are a guy aren't you?"

Akane giggled.

"Well...I always have my girl side if I ever want to see a girl..."

Yuka play pouted and did a purposeful spin. Akane frowned slightly. "So you don't think I'm attractive?"

Yuka was actually somewhat...insecure about her body, but was pretty sure most guys would still want her...even if she wouldn't be their first pick.

"You're fine. You're not ugly or anything..."

Wasn't quite the compliment she was looking for...but she accepted it and sat to bath. Sayuri blushed as she walked across to the stool, half covering herself, and half trying not to.

She not-so-subtly tried to peek at Ranma from her stool as she sat and bathed slowly. Ranma noticed.

"Oh god! You want to see me too? Just like Nabiki, huh? Fine, the faster I get this over with the better." Ranma stood from the furo and did a slow turn pausing facing them to let them finish with their damn curiosity. Akane frowned at her friends being so perverted. She never would have guessed. Then again –she glanced at Ranma in his glory – it _is_ tempting.

"Oh...WOW!" Yuka gasped she raised her eyes to his face. "You're Japanese?"

Ranma nodded.

"Just...WOW. Japanese guys tend to be...not very high on the scale from what I heard."

Akane raised an eyebrow. It was mostly news to her. But she expected as much seeing how she could _never_ imagine something like that in her.

Sayuri was a shy girl...Sayuri flushed from head to toe and a drop of blood fell from her nose. "Oh, my."

Yuka walked closer, on her knees until she was only an arms length away from him. "Can I touch it?"

"What? WHAT! NO!"

She apparently didn't hear, or wait for an answer as she took a grip of him. She felt him stiffen in her hand. Ranma was somewhat stuck as his most sensitive part of his body was in someone else's grip. Sudden movements, or attempts of pulling out of that grip weren't advisable. Akane gaped at her friends boldness. Scandalized, she shrieked, "_Yuka!"_

"Wow...it's so warm and...firm." She stroked him a bit and he gasped. "It's kinda smooth too...and the tip feels kinda different. It's got a lot of friction, but it's not rough. It's kinda like odd cartilage, like your ear."

Akane bit her lip as she began to feel curious herself. But she wouldn't do it, no–no she's not a pervert. Not at all.

Yuka looked at Akane while still feeling Ranma. "You ever touch him?"

Akane's eyes boggled. Touch him? There? Akane shook her head. Yuka smirked, which should have tipped Akane off right away, but she was caught off guard as Yuka tugged her arm with her unoccupied hand and placed her hand on him, moving her hand to on top of Akane's.

Akane tried to jerk her hand away, but Yuka held it there with a firm grip, before relaxing it after Akane's initial reaction. Yuka guided Akane's hand to feel all the areas that she did. Yuka cracked a joke, "Their balls are more like olives!" She giggled.

Sayuri had turned when Yuka had asked if she could touch it and was currently gawking at her. "Sayuri, come over here."

Sayuri shook her head.

"Come over here," Yuka said more firmly. Shaking, Sayuri approached before falling to her knees beside her friend. She tentatively reached out, but stopped short. Yuka grabbed her hand and put it to Ranma. Akane rubbed her fingers together in as she reflected on how it had felt.

That was when Nabiki walked in. The look on her face was priceless as she openly gawked at what appeared to be a hands on study session of a mans anatomy. Not just any man's either. _Hers._ Nabiki however, quickly shut her jaw, and collected herself.

"Ahem." Everyone looked towards her as she cleared her throat. Ranma, to her satisfaction, blanched. "What's going here?"

Yuka hesitantly explained, "Well...we came in here to see him...and he showed us..." Yuka gripped Ranma for example, "...this to get it out of the way. I kinda decided to touch him...and everyone else joined in."

Akane muttered, "Because you made us..."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm sorry to inform you ladies...but the only way I'd allow you to get that friendly with Ranma, is if you planned on playing with me too."

Akane's eyes widened. "You don't mean..." Akane stuttered, "th-that you...you l-like girls t-too?"

Sayuri, bless her heart, passed out from overload at the imagery. Everyone gave her a passing glance.

Nabiki smirked. "My poor naive little sister."

Akane leaned back in the tub to absorb this. But...it was so...wrong...at least that was what she was always taught. Akane waged an internal war as she tried to come to terms with it.

Nabiki rolled her eyes at her sister. "So, unless you plan to have 'team play' then—"

Yuka interjected. "Okay."

"—I expect you to stop groping my—WHAT?"

Yuka blushed. She repeated more quietly this time, "I said okay. I'm curious."

Nabiki had to keep herself from sputtering; it was unbecoming of someone with her reputation. Nabiki settled for raising her eyes brows to her hairline and verifying. "Seriously?"

Akane came out of her stupor as she realized the direction of the conversation. "Yuka...you don't mean...?"

Yuka looked at the floor. "Ranma's very, very hot...and I'm curious about how it is with a girl kinda too. I've heard alot of things about that. Nabiki's not a bad choice for a trial run either..."

She glanced at Nabiki. She saw Nabiki swallow. Obviously she didn't expect that answer.

Internally Nabiki started off shocked at the unexpected answer. Then she decided that she was probably kidding—she wasn't. Then she swallowed as she thought about it, _really_ thought about it. Then she frowned when she remembered that she wanted her first time alone. Then her frown deepened as she realized she was not someone to back down, and she, for all her faults, was a woman who kept her word. And if she said she would if it was 'team play'...then it was only right for her to follow through. She let out a deep sigh. She went over to the washing stool and bathed quietly reflective. Everyone's eyes, who were awake, followed her.

After a few minutes of silence, in which Nabiki planned and thought and Ranma sat back down, she stood. "Okay Yuka, Ranma. Throw on your bath robes. Ranma, you know where the downstairs guestroom is right?" _Everyone else's bedrooms are upstairs. Any little amount of noise we made, won't be heard, and no one will look for us there._

Ranma looked thoughtful before nodding. "Take Yuka there. I'm going to put 'do not disturb' signs on our your door and mine as to deter people from checking to see if we're there."

Ranma nodded. "So...um...what did you mean by 'that friendly' and 'team play', Nabiki?"

Everyone (awake) looked at him in disbelief. "My poor, ignorant Ranma. That's what you're about to find out. So take Yuka to the guest room."

"Cool, we're going to play a game or something?"

It took a lot of effort to keep from busting a gut with laughter as she responded amusedly, "In a manner of speaking. I need you to get three futons ready, okay?"

Akane smacked her forehead at Ranma's stupidity.

Nabiki left into the dressing room with Yuka and Ranma following. After the donned robes,. They split their separate ways.

Akane looked towards the door in a mix of grim curiosity and appall. She frowned down at Sayuri's unconscious body and got out the tub. She nudged Sayuri.

"Huh, What?" She mumbled groggily as she sat up. "Where is everyone?"

"Um...planning to have sex it seems to me." Akane said flatly.

Sayuri's eyes widened before starting to drift close again. She was violently shook out of her descent to darkness by her shoulders. "You're kidding me!"

"Nope..."

"But...what about us?"

Akane frowned. "I...don't think I like girls that way." Akane paused. "And even if I did, it's my _sister_."

"So you don't even wanna peek or anything?"

"NO!" She shouted a little to adamantly. She snorted, "Come on, lets go to bed."

They went up stairs to find the aforementioned signs on the two of the doors of the residents. Akane sighed. She was curious—and felt more than a little bit left out—but it she couldn't join in regardless. Akane found herself... desiring Ranma, but wasn't sure she wanted to go _THAT_ far. But Nabiki was her own woman and can do what she wanted. But why is it she felt so jealous as she laid awake in her bed, straining to hear any sounds they might have made?"

In the downstairs guestroom... (Happosai's in the series)

"Okay what's the game?"

Nabiki explained with simple, playful innuendo.

"Um. Huh?"

Nabiki reiterated in slightly more blunt terminology, without all the innuendo.

"I...What...Her too? But... I just barely got my first kiss yesterday! I kinda wanted to wait till marriage too..."

Nabiki told him how little she thought of that. Ranma frowned.

"I think I wanna go to my own futon...," Ranma began.

He never got the chance as the two growled with frustration and pounced him.

A little bit later...

"Why'd you put that flippin' piece of plastic looking stuff on me _there_?"

Nabiki explained and Ranma blanched at the word 'pregnant.' Needless to say he didn't protest much.

A little more time passes...

"Nabiki?! What are you going with that glass in here!? You're not going to..."

SPLASH

The recent lovers smiled at each other as they strolled through the hallways just a little after dawn with their sheets, before Kasumi awoke. Nabiki brought her alarm clock down as to be able to sleep in with each other, and not get busted by Kasumi. She didn't think it be right to go back to their own clean beds all sweaty and fluid covered, when they could just sleep in what was already sweaty and fluid covered.

They went into the changing room and dumped their robes and sheets into the laundry. The entered the bathroom together with lingering caress and kisses, before entering the furo. They sighed as the warm water relaxed them.

"Wow." Yuka breathed with quiet awe. "That was...great."

Nabiki held her fist as she raised her arms overhead to stretch languidly. "That...was better than I expected."

Everyone looked at Ranma expecting a response. He blinked and then responded. "Yall wore me out." Ranma paused. "In both forms."

They giggled.

"Geez. I mean...yesterday I was just getting my first kiss...and now..."

"You've went from no contact with girls to full contact in two days, huh?"

Ranma shook his head, "Not even quite that."

They leaned back and soaked in companionable silence, each reflecting on the enjoyment they had the previous night. That was when Kasumi walked in.

Nabiki blinked hard and then groaned when she realized she didn't take into account that Kasumi probably showered when she woke up...because she'd rarely seen Kasumi bathe when she was awake.

"Ah crap." Nabiki moaned.

"Oh my," Kasumi lamely exclaimed. She stood there taking in the scene for a while. "But...girls shouldn't bathe with boys past age 7..."

"Um..." Nabiki paused to form a response, "We're perfectly comfortable with him here...he doesn't bother us at all..."

"But...it's...so improper."

"Kasumi...lighten up."

"But..."

"Shhhhh. Just bathe if you're gonna bathe so you can get started on breakfast. What's more important right now? Lecturing me, or getting ready to make breakfast?"

"...Breakfast..." Kasumi reluctantly conceded.

"Okay then." Nabiki ended conversation.

Kasumi constantly glanced over at Ranma, checking to see if he was still looking at her. She was relieved and disappointed that he wasn't looking at her with any interest.

"Am I an old maid or something?" Kasumi mutter as she thought aloud without realizing it. "He's not even looking at me...and I think I'm better looking than everyone in this house at the moment..."

Nabiki blinked, and then smirked. It appeared there was more to Kasumi than she gave credit for. Nabiki nudged Ranma and whispered, "Check her out, Ranma."

"Why should I? It's not like I ain't seen it all before," Ranma whispered back.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Just ­_do_ it! And let her see you doing it a couple of times."

"Okay, Okay."

Ranma started taking in Kasumi's form slowly fanning up and down. Kasumi looked over her shoulder and blushed when she caught him the first time. Her smile became bigger as he was still looking at her the second time. She subtly turned towards him slowly to give him a better view. She sat a little taller, and stretched her legs out further.

"My, My, sister mine. You're as guilty as the rest of us, it seems at the moment."

Kasumi blushed crimson, "Well...It's nice to see if I'm still attractive. Sometimes I fill like an old bitty here in this house."

Ranma's far and few between bouts of sensitivity decided here was a time to show up. "Kasumi, you aren't an old bitty. You're still attractive and," Ranma took a deep breath to emphasize his next word, "you have the BEST food I have eaten in memory!"

Kasumi blushed to her toes. "Thank you Ranma. That means alot to me."

Ranma smiled at her, Kasumi demurely lowered her eyes, bashfully.

"Well, I'm gonna go nap until breakfast..." Ranma stood, and three sets of eyes followed his movement.

"Oh my!" Kasumi said in the loudest voice she'd ever said that in. She began to fan herself with her hand.

"That's what everyone says, Kasumi," Nabiki chuckled.

Ranma blushed, then rolled his eyes, leaving the room.

"Bye Kasumi! Wake me for breakfast."

Yuka bowed. "Nice bathing with you." She followed Nabiki out the door leaving Kasumi by herself.


End file.
